K Truth or Dare
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: My friend suggest me to make it. I accept any request but if you want to request please PM don't review.
1. Chapter 1

K Truth or Dare

hi minna-san, my friend suggest that I should make K truth or dare, so I make it ^_^, I hope you enjoy reading it

Me: Welcome everybody, this is K truth or dare, my friend suggest that I should make it. First of all, let me thank you for reading this. Second, I DO NOT OWN K. This the people that participate in K truth or dare.** If you want to request please PM don't review.**

Me (Author)

Munakata Reisi

Awashima Seri

Fushimi Saruhiko

Yatogami Kuroh

Isana Yashiro

Mikoto Suoh

Kusanagi Izumo

Yata Misaki

Kushina Anna

Totsuka Tatara

Me: I accept any review including ROMANCE or TORTURE as long the character was them. You can request anything. And I'm sorry if the update is so long, because of my school

anyway let's begin the story, shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me**: Hi, minna-san, welcome to K truth and dare ***Smile softly to everybody who's reading this***

**Kusanagi: **hi Tsurara-chan.

**Me: **Hi, Kusanagi-san, where's the other?

**Kusanagi: **The other? ohh... You mean Mikoto, Anna and Totsuka, right?

**Me:** yes.

**Kusanagi: Mikoto** forgot to inform Totsuka that he will participate in here, that's why he come back to pick Totsuka.

**Me: **ooo... but did you forgot to mention Yata?

**Kusanagi: **No, he's in here only hiding.

**Me:** owhh...Is he nervous or something?

**Kusanagi: **You can say that he's nervous.

**Totsuka, Anna: **Hi, Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **...

**Me: **Hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san and Anna-chan. Yata-kun can you show your face in here? All the reader want to see your face~

**Munakata, Awashima, Fushimi: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Me: **Great timing, Fushimi-kun will you help me?

**Fushimi: **No.

**Me: **Then I guess, I'm going to make Yata-kun-

**Fushimi: **Wait... What? Misaki in here?

**Yata: **DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!

**Me: **Thanks for helping me, now Yata-kun show yourself will you?

**Yata: **NEVER.

**Me: **Show yourself or I will lock you in a room with Fushimi-kun.

**Yata: **I can break the window.

**Me: **There's no window in there.

**Yata: **Fine... I will show myself.

**Me: **That's better. Now we have to wait until the Silver clan arrive.

**Shiro: **Sorry... Am I late?

**Me: **It's alright Shiro-kun. Okay... This is the first review from XxkittycloudxX.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From: XxkittycloudxX**

**Aw, the least you can do is leave a Truth or Dare comment toooo Lastsky16-Tann!Anyway I agree maybe also add Totsuka-san as well? Oh and I **

**Chose Dare for Misaki, I dare him to stay in small closet with Saruhiko forrr seven minutes! I don't really know if that counts as Torture or Romance or both x)**

**-Ciao from kittycloud!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me:** It just like playing 7 minutes in heaven.

**Yata: **What the heck?! I have to stay in a closet with Saru for seven minutes?! It's a hell!

**Me: **yup~~ I will bring the closet in here and DON'T TRY OR THINK TO ESCAPE, got it? *wink*

**Yata: **and what happen if I'm escape from here?

**Me: **Then I will tell your secret~

**Yata: **What secret?

**Me: *whisper to Yata***

**Yata: **what? Since when do you know that?

**Me: **It's a S~E~C~R~E~T. So... do you want me to tell everybody including the reader know about your secret? ***wink***

**Yata: **Don't ever tell them and not the reader tooooo!

**Me: **I will not tell them, but if you don't want to obey me I will tell them *Smile* Totsuka-san, will you help me bring this closet?

**Totsuka: **Ok.

**Me: **Now go to the closet.

**Yata: **Are you crazy? Do you want me to die in that closet? That closet is to small for me and Saru.

**Me: **It just like kitty wanted, and it has enough room for you and Fushimi-kun and I want you to have some romance in there ***smile***

**Yata: **...

**Fushimi: **Let's go to the closet MI~SA~KI.

**Yata: **NOOO!

**Me: **Go to the closet or I will tell the reader and everyone in here about your secret.

**Yata: **uh... ok

_ In the closet _

**Yata: **Saru, give me more space

**Fushimi: **Misaki... I can't move a single muscle and I don't have more space.

**Yata: **... We have to stay in here for 7 minutes right?

**Fushimi: **Right. And don't forget we have to do that.

**Yata: **Do what exactly?

**Fushimi: **Are you not listening what Tsurara say?

**Yata: **Er... no. The only think in my mind is that she will tell my secret if I don't obey her.

**Fushimi: **She want us to do this.

**Yata: **Do what?

**Fushimi: *Hold Yata chin***

**Yata: **S-S-Saru, what are you doing?

**Fushimi: **what am I doing? I'm doing what Tsurara say ***smirk smile***

**Fushimi: *kiss Yata in his lips***

-after 7 minutes-

Yata appear with 2 hickey on his neck and a kiss mark on his neck.

**Me: **how do you feel?

**Fushimi: **lovely it's feel like I'm in heaven~

**Yata: **this is my worst nightmare and it's feel like I'm in heel

**Me: **ohh...ok. That's for K Truth or Dare and sorry for my grammar. I'm bad at English. **if you want to request please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 2 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM not in review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun.

**Kusanagi: **Ne Tsurara-chan, how many request did you get?

**Me: **Only one request .

**Yata: **Thank you God for fulfill my wish.

**Me: **Did you pray to God so I will get one request?

**Yata: **yes… I mean no.

**Me: **Finee…

**Me: **and because this request about truth. I make a Lie detector so you, Fushimi can't lie.

**Yata: **Can I turn in off?

**Me: **Turn in off than I tell your secret to everybody including the reader.

**Munakata: **by the way Tsurara-chan. How can you know about Yata secret?

**Me: **Well… I read his diary.

**Yata: **YOU DID WHAT?!

**Me:** read your diary of course not just your diary, Fushimi-kun diary, Totsuka-san diary, Shiro-kun diary, Kuro-kun diary not just that I put a spycam on Munakata-san dorm room, HOMRA bar, Yata-kun room, Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san room, Mikoto-san and Anna-chan room, and I hack Munakata-san spycam.

**Fushimi: **Are you stalking us?

**Me: **You can say that.

**Awashima: **And I think you know our secret.

**Me: **not all of them. I don't know Munakata-san, Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san secret. That's why I need a plan if they don't obey me.

**Kusanagi: **And did you find a plan for me if I don't obey?

**Me: **Yes. Can we start 'K Truth or Dare'?

**All (except me): **ok.

**Me: **Today request if from **AOIchi.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From: AOIchi**

**I choose truth for everyone, make everyone tell the truth about their feeling towards each other :3**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: **oh well.. …. In other word you need to confess your love.

**Yata: **WHAT THE HELL?!

**Me: **I don't have a crush on anyone so I don't need to confess my feeling.

**Lie detector: …. **

**Totsuka: **I don't have any crush on someone, what should I do?

**Lie detector: **…

**Me: **Just watch them confess their love to each other. Confess your love NOW.

**Munakata and Kusanagi: **no.

**Me: **why?

**Munakata and Kusanagi: **just no.

**Me: **Then I guess, you don't want to see your beloved country and your beloved bar too.

**Munakata: **….

**Kusanagi: **What do you mean by that?

**Anna: **she place a bomb on north, east, south and west in Shizume city.

**Me: **Don't forget that I place a bomb on the middle of the country and of course Scepter 4 building and HOMRA bar.

**Kusanagi and Munakata: **And if we not obey, you gonna to-

**Me: **Correct. Confess your love NOW.

**Kusanagi: **Alright..,… alright you go first Munakata. Munakata?

**Munakata: **Awashima-kun ***kiss Awashima hand*** I have something to say to you, that I like you.

**Lie detector: **….

**Awashima: **C-C-Captain? ***Blush***

**Kusanagi:** Seri-chan, I want to say that I like you.

**Awashima: **I dislike frivolous man.

**Lie detector: ….**

**Me: **Too bad Kusanagi-san being dislike but Awashima still like you.

**Totsuka: **Really? How can you know that?

**Me: **Just like I say I know everybody secret and of course about their feeling

**Totsuka: **Can you tell me about everybody secret?

**Everybody (except me and Totsuka) : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Me: **Sorry Totsuka-san but it's rude to tell their secret if they don't want their secret to be know

**Totsuka: **It's alright

**Kusanagi: **Did you say that Seri-chan have a feeling on me?

**Me: **yes.

**Awashima: **I hate frivolous man like you.

**Lie detector: …beep…**

**Me: **See Awashima-san have a feeling on you with that beep on the Lie detector.

**Kusanagi: **Now I'm beginning to like this Lie detector.

**Munakata: **Did Awashima-kun has feeling for me?

**Me: **Of course Awa-

**Awashima: **I don't have a crush on my captain.

**Lie detector: … Beep…..**

**Me: **Awashima-san has a crush on Kusanagi-san and Munakata-san. Let see the other confess their love.

**Shiro: *blush* **Kuro…. I have something to tell you.

**Kuro:** Waitt…. It's not what I think is it?

**Shiro: **Kuro when the first we met I-I-I love you. Please be my girl.

**Kuro: **I reject.

**Me: **Very typical of Kuro.

**Munakata: **Indeed it is.

**Kusanagi: **Kuro is a boy.

**Fushimi: **MISAKI! When the first time I see you, you like a flower that bloom in my heart.

**Yata: *blush* **ARE YOU CRAZY, SARU?!

**Fushimi: **Will you accept my love?

**Yata: **I REJECT THAT AND I WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR LOVE.

**Me: **That's for AOIchi request and unfortunately we don't have a single dare for today

**Everybody: **YAYYYYY!

**Me: **So I will give you the dare.

**Everybody: **NOOOOOOOOO!

**Me: **Don't worry it's only for Yata and Fushimi.

**Yata:** WHATT? ARE YOU GONNA TO GIVE ME A TRAUMA AGAIN?!

**Me: **It's not bad like the last time so don't worry.

**Yata: **I don't believe you.

**Me: **Well here's go my dare.

**Yata: **NOOOOOOOO.

**Me: **I dare: Yata, I want you to go a room with Fushimi and sleep in there with Fushimi (If you know what I mean).

**Yata: **What do you mean by 'If you know what I mean'

**Me: **Don't tell me that you don't know that.

**Yata: **Actually, I don't know.

**Me: **Fine ***sigh* **I tell you ***whisper to Yata***

**Yata: **WHAT THE HELL?! ME AND SARU DO THAT?!

**Me: **Yup, you and Fushimi-kun doing that and if you insist I tell your secret and read your diary in front of people.

**Yata: **fine ***smirk* **

**Me: **and there's no window in the room.

**Fushimi: **Let's go to the room MI~SA~KI

**Yata: **Don't call me by my first name ***goes to the room with Fushimi***

**Me: **I place a spycam in the room, let see what are they doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-**IN THE ROOM-**

**Yata: **There's no window in here, How can I get out from this room.

**Fushimi: *grab Yata arm and pull it toward bed* **Let's have fun, MISAKI!

**Yata: **What?! No way! ***burn the door* **

**Me (from outside): **I forgot to tell you that the door is fireproof.

**Yata: **Whatt?! ***break the door***

**Me (from outside): **And it's an iron door.

**Yata: **Why don't you tell me before I break the door. My foot is hurt.

**- 1 hour later-**

Yata and Fushimi back from the room. Yata has 5 hickey and 7 kiss mark in his neck.

**Me: **How do you feel? It's not giving you a trauma again, right?

**Yata: **It feel so horrible. Well true I don't have a trauma again, but I got hickey and kiss mark again. My old hickey and kiss mark was gone and now I got it back and it's more than the last time.

**Me: **At least you don't have to kiss Fushimi-kun.

**Yata: **Well that's true.

**Me: **Okay guys, that's for chapter 2 and review and request please ^-^. I accept them including Romance or Torture. **Don't forget to request in PM not in review because if you request in review it broke the rules. ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 3 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM not in review because it broke the rules. **

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun.

**Munakata: **So how many request did you get this time?

**Yata: **I bet there's no request or only one request.

**Me: **Actually we have 5 request and Yata-kun, are you pray to God again so I can get 1 request?

**Fushimi: **I pray to God too so me and Misaki will get another dare or truth.

**Me: **And there's only 1 for Yata-kun, 2 for Fushimi-kun, 1 for Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Anna-chan and Kusanagi-san. Let start K Truth or Dare.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**Hey hey… Well I feel like it's a waste if nobody makes any request. Can you make something about Mikoto and Totsuka? Like a dare. I dun mind if there's no pairings but make them do something embarrassing towards each other bcoz they**

**Are cute!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mikoto: **Me and Totsuka, huh….

**Totsuka: **Me and King?

**Me: **yes.

**Totsuka: **Do something embarrassing?

**Me: **yes.

**Mikoto: **Do that now?

**Me: **yes

**Totsuka and Mikoto: **Like what?

**Me: **Just act that you dating or something.

**Totsuka and Mikoto: **Who's the girl?

**Me: **… maybe Totsuka-san because if Mikoto-san be a girl it will be weird and scary.

**Munakata: **True if Suoh be a girl it will be creepy.

**Me: **Just do it in dramatic way.

**Totsuka: **ok.

**Mikoto: **…

**Me: **ok, do it ***cover Anna eye* **You too young to watch it

**Mikoto: *kiss Totsuka hand* **Let's go to a date shall we?

**Totsuka: **K-K-King? ***cheeks turn into scarlet***

**Me: **I never knew that Mikoto-san will be that romantic.

**Mikoto: **I can be more romantic ***a little blush in Mikoto cheeks***

**Yata: **As expected from Mikoto-san.

**Me: **Continue it.

**Totsuka: **I appreciate that ***cheek becoming more red* **

**Mikoto: **Thank you ***hug Totsuka tightly***

**Totsuka: *faint***

**Me: **Ok that's for Sky request because Totsuka-san faint of that.

**Yata: **I never knew that Totsuka-san gonna to faint.

**Me: **Maybe it because Mikoto-san hug him too tight.

**Yata: **True. ***grab Totsuka and place him in chair***

**Me: **Let's continue to the next request, shall we? The next request is

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LordKira**

**Eating competition between Saru-chan and Misa-chan! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yata: **What? Me and Saru again? I can beat him.

**Fushimi: **Try it MISAKI~. You stand a chance.

**Me: **True. Yata-kun never beat Fushimi-kun even for once.

**Yata: **T-T-T-That's- How can you know that?

**Me: **Read your diary.

**Yata: **But I never have eating competition with Saru. I can beat him.

**Me: **ok, so how many dishes that you want?

**Yata and Fushimi: **Five.

**Me: **Ok and two from the five dishes is made from red bean paste.

**Fushimi: **WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Me: **I'm not crazy for your information. Kuro-kun, help me make the food please.

**Kuro: **ok.

**-2 Hours later- **

**Me: **done.

**Yata: **it's look tasty.

**Me: **ok. Let's start the competition.

**Munakata: **Why do you make red bean paste for the competition?

**Me: **Owhh…. About that I just wondering how can Fushimi-kun bear with Awashima-san red bean paste.

**-50 minutes later-**

**Me: **and the winner is Fushimi-kun because Yata-kun faint because eating red bean paste.

**Kusanagi: **Poor Yata-chan.

**Fushimi: **you enjoy seeing me eating that disgusting food don't you?

**Me: **Yes and I wonder how the taste like?

**Fushimi: **My comment is horrible, disgusting and the other taste it by yourself.

**Me: **Let's start the next request.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: ArcanePhantom**

**Oooh, Oooh! I know, make Saruhiko attend to history class!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **Oh well. Go to the class Fushimi.

**Fushimi: **No.

**Me: **Why?

**Fushimi: **Because I hate history lesson and I'm too old and too smart to go to history class.

**Me: **Soo….. you don't want to go to history class?

**Fushimi: **Yes.

**Me: **Even if I force you?

**Fushimi: **errr…. Yes

**Me: **ok, if you go to history class after all request is done you can do whatever you want to Yata.

**Fushimi: **ok, it's a deal. ***go to history class***

**Kusanagi: **You so good at this.

**Me: **thanks. And about the next request it's about you and Anna.

**Kusanagi: **At last, something to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: XxkittycloudxX**

**Kawaii, aww there were many exception and rejection today. O.O I just realized that Mikoto managed to wiggle his way out of this truth! Very sneaky Mikoto, very sneaky! Anyways I look forward to the next chapter and I probably dare something between Anna and Izumo, something Kawaii. Oh! And I hope Misaki and Saru had fun ;) there will be where that came from **

**;)**

**-Kittycloud ;D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Munakata: **After you said that, I just realize that Suoh is not in there.

**Me: **Where have you been Mikoto-san when everybody confess their love?

**Mikoto: **I buy ice cream for Anna.

**Anna: **Kawaii? What is Kawaii?

**Yata: **Kawaii mean…..

**Me: **Kawai mean cute.

**Yata and Anna: **oh….

**Kusanagi: **Do something kawai like what?

**Me: **Kitty said How many push ups can Izumo do in 60 second with Anna on his back.

**Kusanagi: **and you want me to do that.

**Me: **yes but the time is 2 minutes.

**Kusanagi: *shock* **

**Me: **Ok do it. I like Kitty idea.

**Kusanagi: **Anna do you want me to do that?

**Anna: *nodded***

**Kusanagi: *shock***

**Me: **You hear what Anna said. Now do it ^^

**Kusanagi: **Ok Anna. Ride on my back.

**Me: **Don't forget to count it. Start.

**Kusanagi: **I never thought that Anna this heavy.

**Anna: **1 push up.

**Me: **Kusanagi-san do 1 push up in 10 second is he really that weak?

**Kusanagi: **It's too heavy.

**Anna: **2 push up.

**Anna: **3 push up.

**Anna: **4 push up.

**Me: **it's already been 1 minutes and you get 4 push up. =_=

**Anna: **5 push up.

**Anna: **6 push up.

**Anna: **It's already 2 minutes.

**Fushimi: **I'm back.

**Me: **I want to ask you something Fushimi-kun.

**Fushimi: **What is it?

**Me: **Do you have fun on K Truth or Dare?

**Fushimi: **yes…. A lot of fun with Misaki.

**Me: **ok when I just about to finish this there's another request from AOIchi. Lucky right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: AOIchi**

**This time I choose dare for Saruhiko and Yata!**

**I dare Saruhiko to eat vegetables and Yata drink milk. Both of them need to help each other eat and drink it, if not they get punishment from you :3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yata: **WHAT THE HECK?! I HAVE TO DRINK MILK?

**Fushimi: **And I HAVE TO EAT VEGETABLES?

**Me: **yes and if you not doing it then I give you the punishment right away.

**Yata and Fushimi: **we doing it.

**Yata: **Oiii Saru! Help me finish my milk. I already drink half of it, you drink the rest of it.

**Fushimi: **Misaki… I'm still eating my vegetables.

**Yata: **I eat the rest now drink my milk

**Fushimi and Yata: **DONE!

**Me: **How do you feel?

**Fushimi and Yata: **MORE THAN IN HELL.

**Me: **you never go to hell, how can you be sure of that. Anyway that's for chapter 3. And** request in PM please I accept anything including Romance or Torture. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 4 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM. Btw no Max request.**

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun. By the way, there's no maximum request so those who's request can request again and today we got 2 request.

**Yata: **And it's me and Saru again.

**Me: **Wrong. There's no you and Fushimi-kun in this chapter.

**Yata: **REALLY? I'M SO HAPPY.

**Kusanagi: **If it not Yata-chan then who?

**Me: **ohh… it's you, Totsuka-san, Kuro-kun and Shiro-kun. This is the request

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**Hahaha this is so FUN! Thanks so much for your willingness to write the dare. I wanna make another one!**

**Kusanagi and Totsuka! They are so not matching each other but I want them to exchange candy in French kiss! XD I remember a movie and now I'm gonna torture them doing this. Hahaha!**

**I wonder how people are gonna watch this eps Mikoto. Pffft! His friend are kissing each other…..:-D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **I'm glad that you like this story. You're welcome and it's fun to seeing them been torture.

**Kusanagi: **Me and Tatara?

**Totsuka: **Me and Kusanagi-san? I like it.

**Kusanagi: **What? Did you know about French kiss?

**Totsuka: **Of course not we just need to exchange candy right?

**Everybody except Yata, Mikoto, and Anna: *sweatdrop***

**Me: **Kusanagi-san, explain what is 'exchange candy in French kiss.'

**Kusanagi: **Wait…. You know?

**Me: **Of course I know. Somebody pour that thought to me.

**Yata: **What is that anyway?

**Me: **You don't know? ***explain to Yata***

**Yata: **I still don't get it.

**Me: **Don't worry you will understand after you seeing it.

**Fushimi: **He's too stupid to understand that.

**Yata: **Shut up, Saru! Did you know that?

**Fushimi: **Of course I know that.

**Kusanagi: *explain to Totsuka***

**Totsuka: **So that's what exchange candy in French kiss. It's sound fun.

**Kusanagi: **It's not fun. It's a nightmare.

**Me: **I know why do you think that way? ***wink*** It because you want Awashima-san and you doing that right?

**Totsuka: **That's make sense.

**Munakata: **I won't let you and Awashima-kun do that.

**Me: **CAN WE START THE REQUEST?

**Kusanagi: **But we don't have candy and Tatara and I are boys.

**Me: **I have a candy in my pocket ***give the candy to Kusanagi* **and yes I know that you and Totsuka-san is a boy, Just pretend that Totsuka-san is a girl.

**Kusanagi: **Are you ready Tatara?

**Totsuka: **I'm ready.

**Kusanagi: *arm in his waist and exchange candy in French kiss***

**Me: **Huh? What's going on? Why is so dark in here? What is Kusanagi-san and Totsuka-san doing?

**Munakata: **You too young to watch it and I cover your eyes that's why you can't look them while they doing it.

**Me: **ooowhh… How about Anna-chan?

**Munakata: **Awashima-kun covering her eyes. They finish it.

**Me: *see everybody* **

**Mikoto: *pretend not to look it and sleep***

**Kuro: *close his eye***

**Shiro: *face the wall***

**Fushimi and Yata: *nosebleed because seeing Totsuka and Kusanagi doing it***

**Awashima: **Fushimi-kun, wipe your nosebleed. By the way Tsurara-chan, how old are you?

**Me: **Me? I'm ageless.

**Munakata: **Why?

**Me: **Because many people say that I don't act like my age.

**Munakata: **Well…. You didn't act like your own age.

**Me: **Yup~How do you guys feel?

**Totsuka: **Nothing changed.

**Kusanagi: **My worst nightmare.

**Me: **No wonder. And the next request is for Shiro.

**Shiro: **At last something to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**I have a dare for Shiro-kun! Make Kuroh-kun fall in love with you.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kuro: **This is insane. Me fall in love with Isana Yashiro? Not in hundred year.

**Me: **Kuro… Maybe you should stop lying to yourself.

**Shiro: **Me? Make Kuro fall in love with me. Oh I like this one.

**Kuro: **You're a boy and I a body too.

**Me: **But Kuro you just look like a girl to me. Long hair and can cook. You just like a girl, maybe you should act girly so you will be a girl.

**Kuro: *Draw Kotowari* **

**Me: **Only kidding. No need to draw Kotowari and start a fight with me.

**Shiro: **Let's start now~~~~~~

**Me: **ok, GO

**Kuro: **I'm not with this guy.

**Me: **I'd like to see you with Shiro-kun. Just do in dramatic way.

**Shiro: **ohh…. Wifie I like you so much ***Blush***

**Kuro: **I don't like you.

**Shiro: **Why?

**Kuro: **Because I love you.

**Shiro: **I-I-I-I ***Faints***

**Kuro: **oiii! Shiro are you alright?

**Me: **Shiro-kun is fine just faint because of happiness.

**Kuro: **owhh….

**Me: **Ok Minna-san. That's for Chapter 4. And Request in PM. I accept anything including Romance or Torture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 5 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM because don't request in review.**

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun. If you guys wondering did Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san do the French kiss, they do it. Just look at Kusanagi-san face when I say 'French kiss' and if he not doing it I'm going to blow bar HOMRA.

**Munakata: **Author/Tsurara Seri do not own K

**Yata: **Is there any request to me?

**Me: **yes.

**Fushimi: **How about me and Misaki?

**Me: **There's no request about you and Yata-kun.

**Yata: **YAYYYY!

**Me: **Today we have request from AOIchi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: AOIchi**

**I want to request!**

**Yata & Fushimi already stay in the closet right? Now it Mikoto&Reihi turn!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Munakata: **My name is Munakata Reisi not Reishi.

**Me: **There's many author or reader who said that you Reishi.

**Mikoto: **True.

**Me: *bring the closet* **Now get in there.

**Munakata and Mikoto: **NO

**Me: **Why?

**Munakata and Mikoto: **I don't like this guy ***point each other* **

**Me: **It doesn't matter.

**Yata: **Did you know how suffer I am in that closet with Saru?

**Me: **Yes, yes, I know Yata-kun. You be in there with the person that you don't like and stole your first kiss and Fushimi-kun seems to enjoy it.

**Munakata: **I'm not going in there. I already have a girl that I like.

**Me: **I know and you must be happy if you do that with Awashima-san, correct?

**Munakata: **Correct.

**Me: **But this request is about you and Mikoto-san. So Get. In. There.

**Munakata: **NO.

**Me: **I blow you city and Scepter 4 office if you insist.

**Munakata: **…

**Me: *grab a remote with 2 red button* **10…9…8

**Munakata: **Fine….. I do it.

**Me: **Good. And for you ***Point at Mikoto* **If you don't want to go to that closet then I will-

**Mikoto: **Will what?

**Me: **I will make 5 doujinishi about you and Munakata-san and post it to the internet and make a story about you and Munakata-san too.

**Mikoto: **I thought that you can't draw.

**Me: **True but I got a friend that can draw.

**Mikoto: **… Fine I'll do it. ***go to the closet with Munakata* **

**Fushimi: **What happen if they escape from the closet?

**Me: **It wouldn't happen the closet is fireproof and made of Iron that can't broke.

**-In the closet-**

**Munakata: **They need to buy another big closet.

**Mikoto: **True.

**Me (from outside): **Don't forget to have some romance while in there and Anna know what are you doing.

**Munakata: **I hope this is a dream.

**Mikoto: **Unfortunately this is not a dream. Let's do some romance so we can go outside.

**Munakata: *sigh* **Ok.

**Mikoto: *hold Munakata chin and kiss him* **

**-outside-**

**Anna: **Now they doing it.

**Me: **good.

**-10 minutes later-**

Mikoto came out with normal and like nothing happen while Munakata came out like he's having a bad day.

**Me: **Ok….. Let's start the next request and Munakata. I believe someday there's a request about you and Awashima-san so bear with it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Jasdevi's secret sissy**

**Well, um…*blushing, nervously, REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO BE BURNED FOR THIS!* okay, well, I've always seen Mikoto as a daddy figure to Anna, and a big brother figure to Yata, so I was wondering, if they could have a "family moment". Yata get's to ride on Mikoto's back, and call him bro, as Mikoto carries Anna and she call him papa! Just think it would be soookawaiii! I mean he sorta seems like the quiet brooding father, does he not!?**

**And as a after thought, someone has to take pictures, and NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BURN AND/OR DESTROY THEM, OR MESS THEM UP IN ANYWAY**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **Mikoto-san does seem like a father to Anna

**Yata: **I LIKE THIS REQUEST.

**Mikoto: **….

**Fushimi: **NOOO

**Me: *tied Fushimi in a chair* **Ok let's start the request.

**Anna: **I like this request. Papa….

**Mikoto: **What?

**Anna: **Carry me.

**Mikoto: **ok ***carry Anna* **Yata, ride on my back.

**Yata: **ok Bro. ***ride on Mikoto back***

**Fushimi: **NOOO!

**Me: **Totsuka-san, May I borrow your camera?

**Totsuka: **Of course.

**Me: *capture the picture* **

**Mikoto: **Are we done yet?

**Me: **yes. Btw the next request is about you and Kusanagi-san ***smile***

**Kusanagi: **Let me guess. It's like yesterday again, right?

**Me: **Yes

**Kusanagi: **And if I not doing it you will blow my bar, right?

**Me: **Correct and the next request is from

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: XxkittycloudxX**

**Why is it so fun seeing Kusanagi-san suffer? I see your story's coming along well Hello Minna!**

**I have a dare for Izumo and Mikoto, I would like them to share a hot, passionate kiss!**

***nosebleeds all over laptop* Gomen, Gomen, I can't help myself just the thought.**

**Have fun!**

**-kittycloud ;D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kusanagi: **Kissing scene again**. **

**Yata: *nosebleed thinking of that***

**Me: *give a tissue to Yata* **Wipe your nosebleed with this.

**Yata: **Thanks.

**Kusanagi: **I think everybody like to see me suffer.

**Me: **I enjoy seeing you suffer. ***wink***

**Kusanagi: **Can I kill you?

**Me: **No and if you kill me think the bad side.

**Kusanagi: **Bad side? How can it be happen?

**Me: **…. You really a frivolous guy. Don't forget if you kill me no IzuSeri

**Kusanagi: **you're right.

**Me: **Now go start it.

**Kusanagi: **I have to kiss Mikoto?

**Me: **yes

**Kusanagi: **And if I not kiss him you will blow my bar?

**Me: **Yes.

**Kusanagi: **Fine, I'll do it.

**Me: **Good, how about you, Mikoto-san?

**Mikoto: **Fine with me as long I don't need to kiss Reisi again.

**Me: **Btw, Kusanagi-san, you will be the girl.

**Kusanagi: *facepalm***

**Me: **If your palm not enough do facedesk after that facewall after that facefloor.

**Kusanagi: **Maybe I should do that.

**Me: **ok, now do the request.

**Mikoto: *arm in Kusanagi waist and the other arm in Kusanagi chin***

**Kusanagi: *blush***

**Munakata: *cover Author/Tsurara eyes* **You too young to see it but I will make sure that those two do that.

**Me: **uh… ok.

**Mikoto: *kiss Kusanagi passionately***

**Munakata: **They doing it.

**Me: *see everybody* **

**Yata and Fushimi: *nosebleed* **

**Kuro and Shiro: *pretend not to see it***

**Totsuka: *faint* **

**Me: **Ok… that's for Chapter 5. Request in PM please don't request in review. I accept anything including Romance and Torture. Btw (by the way) Thanks for following K Truth or Dare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 6 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM.**

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun. Munakata-san, today is your lucky day and for Kusanagi-san today is your nightmare ***smirk***

**Munakata and Kusanagi: **What do you mean by that?

**Me: **Soon or later you will find out in this request ***smile***

**Kuro: **Today request is from Sayuri-chan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX**

**OMG! I want to end Munakata-san's waiting! I want Seri to make-out with Reisi**

**Infront of Izumo and see Izumo's reaction! MWAHAHAHAHA! ;)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **And for that request we will use another room. Those who enter that room is Me/author/Tsurara, Kusanagi-san, Munakata-san, Awashima-san.

**Kusanagi: **I don't see why this become my nightmare and what she mean Seri is you right ***point to me***

**Me: **You wrong again. She mean Awashima-san. Enjoy seeing it Kusanagi-san~

**Yata: **What is OMG?

**Me: **You don't know?

**Yata: **Yes

**Fushimi: **Because he's so stupid.

**Yata: **Shut up you annoying monkey/Saru.

**Me: **OMG mean Oh My God or Oh My Gawsh.

**Munakata: **Thanks for end my waiting ***hug Sayuri* **

**Me: **So go do it ^_^

**Munakata: **With pleasure.

**Kusanagi: **WHAT?!

**Me: **Btw, Munakata-san for this request I want you to use Awashima-san first name. Is that alright Awashima-san?

**Awashima: …. **

**Munakata: **Seri, let's start the request shall we? ***kiss Awashima hand* **

**Awashima: *blush* **o-o-ok

**Kusanagi: **GYAHHH! SERI-CHAN IS MINE.

**Me: *tied Kusanagi in a chair* **Continue please.

**Munakata: *hug Awashima* **

**Kusanagi: **WAAA! DON'T YOU DARE TO HUG HER.

**Me: **You sounded like she was yours.

**Kusanagi: **She was mine.

**Me: **Since when exactly? =_=

**Kusanagi: **Since….. since…..

**Me: **Since you can't answer that's mean that she wasn't yours. I like seeing this.

**Munakata: **Seri-chan, you are the beautiful women that I met.

**Awashima: *blush even more* **C-C-Captain?

**Me: **When Awashima-san blushed like that, she's so cute~

_outside_

**Yata: **What happening in there? Why Kusanagi-san shout like insane people?

**Mikoto: **Maybe Izumo already insane.

**Fushimi: **Well I believe something terrible going in there.

_inside_

**Munakata: **Seri-chan may I?

**Kusanagi: **Say no please say no.

**Me: **Kusanagi-san… You starting to irritate me but I like seeing you suffer like this. XD

**Kusanagi: … **

**Munakata: *Hold Awashima chin* **

**Awashima: **C-C-Captain, what are you doing? ***blush* **

**Munakata: *kiss Awashima passionately on the lips* **

**Kusanagi: **WHAT? YOU JUST STOLE HER FIRST KISS.

**Awashima: *blush even more* **

**Me: **Kusanagi-san….. we know that.

_10 minutes later_

Everybody inside the room go out.

**Yata: **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENING IN THERE ANYWAY?

**Me: **Owhh… nothing just nothing.

**Yata: **Are you sure? Because Kusanagi-san shout like insane people.

**Me: **He's already insane.

**Yata: **owhh…

**Me: **And for the next request is about you Kuro ^^

**Kuro: …..**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**Idk why I can't post reviews. I dare Kuroh to untie his hair n act sexy. And then I have question 4 him: Apart from Shiro, which of the other men would you like to sleep with? You MUST name one. Don't name Ichigen-san xD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kuro: *speechless* **

**Me: **I pity you.

**Kuro: **I HAVE TO ACT SEXY? SEXY? S-E-X-Y?

**Me: **Yes.

**Kuro: **Oh My Gwashh…..

**Me: *untie Kuroh hair* **You look like a girl now.

**Shiro: *blush seeing Kuroh***

**Kuro: **Do I have to act sexy?

**Me: **Yes.

**Kuro: **But I don't know how to do it.

**Me: **Dramatic way.

**Kuro: *sigh* **ok. ***wave hair* **I'm so pretty aren't I?

**Shiro: **ohh….. wifie you so pretty.

**Me: **Kuro being sexy give me the creeps.

**Kuro: **I should choose a men right? ***wave hair* **

**Me: **yes.

**Kuro: **Then I choose you Fushimi. Now come to me my darling.

**Everybody (except Shiro and Kuro): **Creepy.

**Kuro: **owhhh…. Don't say that, it make me upset. ***smile* **

**Me: *shiver* **Fushimi-kun

**Fushimi: **Yes?

**Me: **Go to Kuro-kun and make this request end up.

**Fushimi: **ok but Kuro freaking me up.

**Me: **Just do it.

**Fushimi: *walkover to Kuro* **

**Kuro: **oh there you are my darling. ***hug Fushimi and kiss him on the cheek* **

**Me: **=_= Kuro, you really make scared.

**Kuro: *wave hair* **Owhhh…. You didn't just say that ***wink***

**Me: **Creepy.

**Munakata: **Indeed it is.

**Kuro: **You make me upset.

**Me: **Is that really you, Kuro?

**Kuro: *wave hair and eye turn sparkle and right arm in his chest* **Of course it's me not anyone else.

**Everybody (except Kuro): …. **Actually you act like someone else.

**Me: **Fushimiiii! Go to sleep with Kuro

**Kuro: **With pleasure~~~~ ***go to a room with Fushimi***

**Me: **They gone.

**Yata: **Good. It's really scare me.

**Kusanagi: **And I think he gonna to do something sexy with Fushimi-kun.

**Anna: *focusing to the marble* **Kuro doing it.

**Me: **As expected

**Fushimi (from the room): **GYYYAHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT FROM HEREEEEEEE!

**Mikoto: **It must be tough for him.

**Shiro: **I wish I can do that with wifie.

**Kuro (from the room): **Don't run away Fushimi-kun, let's do this~~~

**Me: **It must be more scary then meet a ghost.

**Everybody except me: **True.

**Munakata: **I pity Fushimi-kun.

**Fushimi (from the room): **HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEBBBBOOOOODDDDYYYYY HHHEEEELLLPPPP MMMMMEEEE!

**Me: **Good luck Fushimi-kun.

**_1 hour later_**

Kuro and Fushimi get out from the room.

Kuro condition is normal and formal

Fushimi condition physical is normal but mentally not normal

**Me: **Kuro the request is end, turn to your normal self, please.

**Kuro: **Finally… I can get rid of that disgusting act.

**Me: **How do you feel, Fushimi-kun?

**Fushimi: **I better eat vegetables than this.

**Me: **I know about your feelling about that. Ok this is for K Truth or Dare chapter 6 **request in PM not in review, I accept anything including Romance or Torture and no max request. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: hi minna-san. This is chapter 7 of K Truth or Dare. I accept any request including Romance or Torture. Please request in PM.**

**Me: **hi minna-san. Thanks for reading this ***Smile softly to everybody who reading this***

**Kusanagi, Totsuka, Yata, Anna: **Hi Tsurara-chan.

**Mikoto: **…..

**Me: **hi Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Yata-kun and Anna-chan.

**Munakata, Awashima, Shiro, Kuro: **Hi Tsurara-chan

**Me: **hi Munakata-san, Awashima-kun, Shiro-kun, Kuro-kun.

**Fushimi: **hmmm….

**Me: **hi Fushimi-kun.

**Kusanagi: **What's with that face?

**Me: **Oh this? I just got a review that our story is prohibited. But there some story that just like this. Btw is this story really against one of the biggest rules in here? Why I find there so many author that write this but not in this fanfic?

**Kusanagi: **Oh… Ask the writer.

**Me: **Anyway let's start the request. And the one can look this request only Munakata.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**Hahaha I am going to make a nice request here. I want this to be a sneaky request. I want you to whisper this to Munakata. Move as quiet as he could and approach Totsuka. Then grope his butt and gives him passionate kiss. Startle him becoz I wanna see how Totsuka looked like being touched by the blue king. OMG I sound like a pervert. Reisi go and molest Totsuka! XDXDXD**

**I hope the red king won't kill Reisi though. J**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Munakata: **Am I need to do this?

**Me: **yes.

Munakata slowly and not making a sound approach Totsuka. Munakata grope his butt. "What are you doi-" and Totsuka sentence being cut by Munakata passionate kiss."I'm sorry Totsuka but I need to do this request please forgive me." "err…. Ok"

**Me: **OMG, I never thought that Munakata-san will do that. And btw Mikoto-san is speechless after seeing that. And Kuro for the next request you will be the one who answer it.

**Kuro: **Wha-

**Me: **NEXT

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**Hahahaha Kuroh that was hilarious! Seri-chan (author), that was great xD Kuroh-kun, why did you choose Fushimi? That's my question.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **I'm happy that you like it and it was the first reason I make this fanfic. XD

**Kuro: **Why I choose Fushimi-kun? Because the other are old and Yata is too short that's why I choose Fushimi.

**Me: **the next request will be more fun ^^

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Jasdevi's secret sissy**

**Um…thank you for doing my request, but I wish to dare Mikoto to do something**

**He act like a dad to Anna, I was wondering what he's gonna do when she gets older, and (more) boys take interest (I say more bc she's my 8 years old little bro's first anime crush)**

**So I wish to dare him to imagine if a boy make her upset, and for someone to take a pic of his expression. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **I always accept any request Jasdevi, no need to worry. And if Anna getting older, I bet there's more boys that fall in love with her. But my friend say that Anna is ugly I think she's the one who ugly.

**Mikoto: **True, there many people that love her.

**Me: **ohh well….. ***grab my camera* **Mikoto-san try to image that ok.

5 minutes later

7 minutes later

Mikoto image that and his angry and want to burn this place up. "Mikoto, stop it… You gonna to kill everyone in here"."I don't care as long nobody make Anna upset" Kusanagi try to stop angry Mikoto. While me and Totsuka taking picture of angry Mikoto and Yata eyes turn to sparkle because seeing angry Mikoto. And the Blue clan and Silver clan doesn't care. "Tsurara-chan please stop Mikoto" "but I enjoy seeing it XD"

_1 hour later_

**Me: **Finally Mikoto-san calm down and I got 50 picture of angry Mikoto-san. This is our next request.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Kyupods115**

**Omg this is just too funny xD love it honestly! Oh and i want to request something :3 **

**1. I want Yata and Fushimi to play pocky game (so ir's a dare)**

**2. I want Munakata-san and Kusanagi-san to persuade Awashima-san to a date…..**

**Awashima-san must be choose either Munakata or Kusanagi.**

**3. Lastly :D for the lovely 8 (handsome and most awesome) boys in K… I want you guys to do something special this is a pair up so I'll pair into: **

**MikoRei, SaruMisa, ShiroKuro, and TotsukaIzumo. Each of you must stare to your patner for 5 minutes. U can blink but cannot move a muscle. While doing it, you'll have to confess each other. ;3 confess anything about relationship between u and ur partner. **

**Remember.. if there's any slight movements from any of the boys, the pair must hug each other for 5 minutes and kiss each others' forehead as a punishment. ;)**

**Btw ty very much :D **

**And for the boys, please don't hate your precious fan, kyu ;)) I'm just a fujoshi so yuh… shounen-ai addict (but not very much lol) **

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fushimi: **Me and Misaki play pocky game? I love you Kyu ***hug Kyu and kiss Kyu in cheek* **

**Yata: **What is pocky game?

**Me: **You don't know?

**Yata: **Yes….. I don't know.

**Me: **A game played with the Japanese Biscute diped in Chacolet called Pocky. 2 people bite each end of the pocky, and eat towards each other, then making-out when their lips met ***straight forward* **

**Yata: **How can you say that wi-

**Me: **It because I'm not the one who's going to do that.***give pocky to Fushimi* **Btw after this request end I want you to make love to Yata.

**Yata: **What is making love?

**Me: **You don't need to know. Now go!

Yata and Fushimi begin to eat the pocky and slowly their lips come to meet. "why should I do this?" "it because the request say that".

**Yata: **THIS IS DISGUSTING

**Me: **just bear with it. And Kusanagi go persuade Awashima-san and after that Munakata-san persuade Awashima-san.

"Seri-chan" Kusanagi hold Awashima hand and kiss it gently. "Seri-chan… I want to ask you to a date please pick me than that bas**** Munakata." Awashima blushing. "Awashima-kun" Munakata kneel down and kiss her hand. "C-C-Captain?" and slowly kiss her cheek gently. "Will you go with me on a date whatever you choose I will respect you" "Just choose me, Seri-chan. I'm better than Munakata" "You mean that you more worse than me"

**Me: **And here we go again, fighting for Awashima-san. ***whisper to Awashima-san***

**Awashima: **I choose Captain.

**Kusanagi: **What? Why? You must whisper something to her that make her choose Munakata.

**Me: **Tehehehe….

**Munakata: **You choose the right man, Awashima-kun.

**Kusanagi: **D*** you, Author.

**Me: **I do it because the next request it will be you and Awashima-san, that's why I give Munakata-san a time to have fun with her. Ok, I want everybody to pair up.

Mikorei pair

"I hate this guy"

SaruMisa pair

"I have to confess my relationship about me and Saru? My relationship with Saru i-" "My relationship with MISAKI fulfill with love and we always sleep together in the same bed an-" "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINK ABOUT IT SARU? SLEEP WIT-" before Yata complete his sentence, Fushimi cut it again "His so cute when he asleep and did you know that he always murmur 'Saruhiko-kun, Saruhiko-kun I love you' in his sleep". Yata clench his fist.

**Me: **Yata just move. It's mean he has to hug Fushimi-kun for 5 minutes and kiss Fushimi-kun forehead.

**Yata: …. **

ShiroKuro pair

"My relationship with Shiro? We ju-" Shiro cut Kuroh word and say it with a lie. "When I meet Kuro for the first time his a beautiful women" "I'M A BOY" "And his asking me to be his husband" "I'M NOT ASKING YOU THAT"

TotsukaIzumo pair

"Me and Kusanagi-san just a friend nothing more"

-5 minutes later-

Yata and Fushimi hug each other for 5 minutes but Fushimi refuse to let go and the hug continue for 10 minutes and they kiss each other forehead

**Yata: **What the h*** should I kiss Saru forehead?

**Me: **Because you move and if you move you should kiss your partner forehead. Next request.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX**

**Munakata-sama hugged me!:D *bows down to him* you welcome Munakata-sama! Hmm….. Izumo being tied in a chair and being insane made my day!haha! just not to be biased Izumo-san I'll be thinking of ways for u to feel heaven and I also want to see Munakata-sama lose his cool! J MWAHAHAHAHA! So wait for my next request. (author) Seri-chan, please tell them this review. Thanks! *snickers evilly* **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **I'm glad that this fanfiction made your day.

**Kusanagi: **You so nice Sayuri-chan ***crying* **

**Me: That's for chapter 7 request in PM please don't request in review ****and btw I just thinking about new story ^^ but don't worry I will continue this story too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **I just read the request and the request is almost making me laugh. Really I pity Yata-kun and Munakata-kun because they have to do something that they hate and btw I like your request.

**Yata: **Why are you pitying me?

**Me: **Because…. Read this request.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Jasdevi's secret sissy**

**Well… gomen for this, but my friend want me to dare Yata and Mikoto. Let Yata know what's going on! Okay I dare ya'll to lock Yata in a room, with no light switch, all light off, alone and have him watch the scariest movie you can find, and when he's about to cry (*I say when cause for some reason I feel like he's a wuss when it comes to horror stories and movies*) Mikoto has to go in there, hug, then cuddle with him, and then (forgive me, but he ships them, A LOT) give him a "frencher" as he would put it.**

**(*and yes I said HE my friend is a mikoto/misaki fanboy!*)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kusanagi: **poor Yata

**Me: **But there's no horror movie that make me scared. Should I make one or should I search? Yata-kun~~ don't try to escape.

_5 minutes later_

**Me: **I still doesn't know what movie should I choose =_= oh fine. I choose paranormal activity. Don't worry Yata-kun this movie not scary for me because I never been scared but it make my friend scream.

**Yata:** THAT'S MEAN THAT THE MOVIE IS SCARY.

**Me: **Maybe yes and maybe no. I never scared by a movie or ghost story. So ganbatte Yata-kun~

**Yata: **YATA OUT.

**Me: **There's no escape.

**Yata: **That what you think

**Kusanagi: *grab Yata* **

**Kuro: *grab Yata* **

**Me: **I prepare the room ^^ Now throw Yata to that room.

**Yata: **What the h***? ***being throw to a room with no light* **

**_inside the room_ **

**Yata: **This is scary in here.

The room has no light, there's 1 switch in there and there's a dark aura and a sound like 'hihihihihihi'. Actually that sound was Author/me/Tsurara PDA ringtone but Yata don't realize that.

**Yata: **I need to get out from this room. Seriously, she has this kind of room?

Hihihihihihihi

**Yata: **T-T-That's a-a-a g-g-ghost sound.

Klikk… The TV just on by his own self and it's starting a horror movie.

**Yata: **D-D-D-DDDDID T-T-THE TV J-J-JUST ON BY HIS OWN?

Actually Author/Tsurara set the TV to be on 5 minutes after Yata go in to the room.

**Yata: **H-HHHH-HHHELLPPPP MEEEEEE! Oh….. there's a switch in here.

**Me (from outside): **Yata-kun don't turn-

**Yata: *turn on the switch***

**Me (from outside): **on the switch.

**Hihihihi….. bwahahahaha *evil laugh* **

**Yata: **w-w-what's happening?

**Me (from outside): **That switch. That switch is to summon a ghost.

**Yata: **WHAT THE H*** CAN YOU HAVE IT?

**Me (from outside): **My friend ask me to make that room and for somehow there's my other friend that like to play prank make that switch.

**Yata: **how can he do that?

**Me (from outside): **Ask my friend don't ask me, I just following order. Btw the ghost should be there.

**Yata: **H-H-H-HHHEEELLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE! SSSOOOMMMMEEEEBBBBOOOODDDDYYYYY!

**Me: **ok, Mikoto go in there.

_inside the room_

**Mikoto: **Yata, you don't need to cry. Because now I'm in your side

**Yata: *sob* **

Mikoto hug him to stop his crying and give him a frencher that make him blush and calm down.

_5 minutes_

**Yata: **You said that the ghost should be in there. But why I'm not seeing it?

**Me: **Actually it's one hour after you turn the switch.

**Yata: **WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT? I'M CRYING IN THERE BECAUSE I'M SCARED AND NOW I REALIZE THAT MY TEARS WENT OUT FROM MY FACE USELESS!

**Me: **You crying? I never thought that you crying. And I just know it now because I call my friend about that. Anyway let's start the next request.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Kyupods115**

**YOU DID THIS SO FAST 3 I'm laughing like hell xD omg ! seriously it's so funny! *gives you lots and lots of flowers* Fushimi-kun kissed meh? Am I dreaming? **

***w* aweeee**

**Btw can I request more ;D if you don't mind lol.**

**1. This about 'truth' so I want Shiro-kun choose between Kuroh and Neko. Tell him to give 2 reason why did he choose him/her :D**

**2. A dare to the lovely mikorei couple. Re-do the 'almost kissing' scene like in episode 10 of K :D but this time, you have to do it for real (omg I'm so sorry guys ;w;)**

**3. A truth for dearest Yatagarasu ;D. Now pretend that you are given a chance to live in a tropical island (forever), and no matter what, you have to choose either island number 1 or 2. So *clear my throat* at the 1****st**** island you have to live with *points at Fushimi*. And to the 2****nd**** island, you will have to live with *points at Munakata* Which do you choose? Give 1 reason about your opition.**

**4. Truth for Kusanagi-san and Awashima-san. Remember the part where both of you were almost *cough* k-i-s-s-i-n-g? Tell me if both of you would did it on purpose if there weren't any interruption at that time :D (in K memory of red chapter 8, rainy day) **

**5. Last but not least ;3 to little Anna-chan. **

**Truth: pretend that you are as old as Mikoto-san. If Mikoto purposes you, what will you say to him? :D btw this is just for fun don't take it to seriously Anna-chan. **

**Goo….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **OMG after I read this request I chuckle a bit. It's so funny. And thanks for the flower and you not dreaming, Fushimi really being kissed. Of course you can request more XD. ***take my lie detector* **

**Shiro: **What should I choose… This is hard, I think I choose Kuroh.

**Lie detector: …**

**Me: **Why?

**Shiro: **Because Kuroh gonna to be my bride and he's can cook.

**Kuro: **I'm A BOY.

**Me: **Btw reader. Did you still remember episode 10 if you don't remember search in youtube or google it. The name is this 'K anime waffles' and you will find K. Now Munakata-san and Mikoto-san repeat that scene please.

Munakata is pissed off and Mikoto is speechless.

**Me: **Should I force you?~~

**Munakata and Mikoto: **…. We will repeat that scene. ***repeat the scene* **

**Mikoto: **I never know that you can be that cute with that feminine face.

**Munakata: **Shut up ***lean closer to Mikoto and kiss him gently* **

**Yata and Fushimi: *nosebleed seeing their king kiss each other* **

**Me: **Let's continue the next request shall we? ***turn on the Lie detector* **

**Yata: **What island should I choose? I think I choose the 1st island.

**Me: **Why?

**Yata: **Because I better live with Saru/monkey than the Blue King and I might know the reason that he betray HOMRA.

**Lie detector: ….**

**Awashima: **Actually I'm not going to kiss him, I just going to go closer to reject that.

**Lie detector: ….**

**Kusanagi: **If only there's no interruption and she reject me, I'm going to kiss her ***grin* **

Kusanagi hold Awashima chin and about to kiss her but Munakata elbow him.

**Kusanagi: **What the h*** did you do that for?

**Munakata: **Because you going to kiss her and the request didn't say that.

**Me: **Kusanagi deserve it.

**Anna: **If Mikoto purposes me, I will accept that.

**Me: **Tchaww… so nice of you. Next request please…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**Kuroh I'm obsessed with you! Now Shiro, give us 3 examples of your romantic fantasies about Kuroh. And Kuroh, I dare you to strip. xD xD heehee**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yata: *nosebleed hearing that* **

**Me: **Kuroh, I want you to do the dare in other room because I don't want anybody to nosebleed in here.

**Kuro: **ok….

-In other room-

Kuroh already stripping and Shiro blushing. Shiro kiss Kuro cheek and down to his neck and give him a kiss mark. After that he lick a certain side of his neck and give it a hickey and kiss his lips.

_7 minutes later_

**Me: **Are you okay, Kuroh? Why you look so pissed off?

**Kuro: **I don't want to talk about that.

**Me: **You having fun about that request right, Shiro?

**Shiro: *blushing remembering that 3 thing he do to Kuroh* **Well…. Not to much.

**Me: **And the next request is from Sayuri ^^

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: XxXxSayuri-chanxXxX**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! J I'm back! Seri-san I have a question, how does it feel to have 2 (smokin' hot!) guys fight ove you? O.o **

**Dare: **

**1. Izumo-kun, as reward for ur patience (if it's okay with (author) Seri-chan) you may do anything u want to Munakata-sama. ANYTHING. Torture etc. Just don't kill him I'm begging you!**

**2. You may do anything ROMANTIC to Awashima-san. Cherish those moment while it lasts. I MEAN IT. One more thing Awashima-san, forgive me if I'm forcing u! *best puppy-dog eyes***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kusanagi: **Anything? Anything? I want Munakata not to have Awashima for the next chapter. I love you Sayuri-chan.

**Me: **It's your lucky day. And Kusanagi can't kill Munakata even if he want to because only a king can kill a king.

**Kusanagi: **Come on Seri-chan. Let's do some romance in other room.

_in other room_

Kusanagi lean closer to Awashima and caught her chin and kiss her passionately.

_1 hour later_

**Me: **How do you feel after that?

**Kusanagi: **Refreshing.

**Munakata: *pissed off* **

**Me: **ok Next request.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: AOIchi**

**Awwww, why can't Izumo just be with Seri and Munakata be with Mikoto XD :3 Etto, my request is Saruhiko.. Would you rather lick Yata or kiss him? I found it on tumblr :P**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **It because I just find out that Munakata have a feeling for Awashima and Awashima have that feeling to Munakata too.

**Fushimi: **It's hard to choose…. But I think kiss Misaki will be good.

**Yata: **What the h***?

**Me: **Alright that's for today. I'm very tired but don't worry. Request in PM don't request in review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **I just wake up and got a request. Yayyy more daree…..

**Yata: *speechless* **

**Fushimi: *smirk and grin* **

**Kuro: *Still trauma by the last request* **

**Shiro: *smile cheerfully* **

**The other: *normal and formal* **

**Me: **Next request is ….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GetMeMyKuroh**

**I dare Kuroh, Totsuka, and Fushimi to BELLY DANCE and Mikoto to sing a song.**

**That….. ahem… suits the mood of the dance performance. Munakata and Yata will judge who danced best and don't be biased towards your respective clam members**

**XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kuroh face turn into pale after hear the request, Totsuka humming happily and Fushimi shock.

**Fushimi: **WHAT THE?

**Kuro: **I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT.

**Me: **you don't do that and I tell your secret.

**Fushimi: **Why don't you join and feel it.

**Me: **Unfortunately this request is for you not for me XD. So do it NOW.

**Kuro, Fushimi: **ok

**Me: **Now Mikoto sing ~~~

**Mikoto: *sing* **

**Me: **I never thought that you like rock. Btw search in you tube if you want to know what mikoto sing and the lyric is already translate. Now dance

**Kuro, Fushimi: *dance* **THIS IS RIDICULOUS

**Me: **True… Who's the winner?

**Munakata: **I think the winner is Fushimi-kun. Because he's never dance and now dance very well.

**Yata: **I never knew that Saru/Monkey can dance and it's funny. I can't stop laughing

**Me: **Let's continue the next request, you can stop dancing.

**Kuro, Fushimi: **Great

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Jasdevi's secret sissy**

**Thank you and I'm sorry Yatachan! *bows and gives him cake, and a pic of a ** off Mikoto* **

**Another dare for Mikoto and his one is from my " T TELL MIKOTO, OR YATA! Wait until they're asleep, I don't know how to make Yata go to sleep, but let's hope, and when they go to sleep put Mikoto in a pale pink, and blood red lionpj's (sorta like those full body Pikachu costume/pj's) and Yata in a fluffy snow white, and pale pink lamb that put them next to each what Fushimi said on the fan page is true, within ga moment Yata will start cuddling the closest person to him. **

**This is a dare for Tatara too, bc he has to take the pictures, wake them up, and tell them they look cute, and run away like devil'shounds are on his heels!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: *evil grin* **

**Yata: **Yayyy a picture of Mikoto-san ***dance* **

**Me: **only a picture and he dance like a crazy people?

**Kusanagi: **It's a prove that he is crazy.

**Yata: **Wait…. Dress like that? She even doesn't have the dress

**Me: **I know that's why I'm gonna to call my friend ***dialing number* **

**Yata: **What th-

**Me(on the phone): **It's me Tsurara Seri. You have that cloth right? Can I borrow it for a day just to fulfill my request. Thank you.

**Yata: **Now you have the cloth but you don't know how to make m-

**Me: *hit Yata in the head with my sabre* **

**Yata:** Why are you doing that?

**Me: **To make you faint and fall asleep ***innocent face* **

**Yata: **YOU…

**Me: *hit Yata again* **

**Yata: **STOP HITTING ME

**Me: **Strange… usually a people that I hit faint

**Fushimi: **Maybe it because he's so stupid. Stupid people doesn't faint if you hit him twice.

**Yata: **I'M NOT STUPID

**Fushimi: **Remember when we're in high school. You always get a bad mark

**Yata: **DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT MOMENT.

**Me: *hit Yata again with a thick dictionary* **

**Yata: **OUCHH.

**Me: **…. Why are you so stubborn to faint?

**Yata: **DON'T ASK ME, ASK MY HEAD

**Me: *hit Yata 5 times with my Sabre and Yata faints* **My sabre can be broke just to make you faint. I'm gonna to dress them ***evil laugh* **Mikoto already asleep. That's good.

_5 minutes later_

**Me: **Kawaii…

**Fushimi: **is this Misaki? He looks like a girl. ***go near Yata and Yata start cuddling him* **

**Me: **Kawaii no shotei…..

**Totsuka: **It's my turn right? King….. King ….. wake up…. Yata…. Yata… wake up

**Mikoto: **hmmm…

**Yata: **What's happen?

**Totsuka: *takes picture* **so cute.

**Me: **See your cloth

**Yata: **WHAT THE?

**Totsuka: **I'm going to send this to our member. ***run* **

**Mikoto: *doesn't care and continue to sleep* **

**Yata: **NOOOO GET BACK HERE.. ***chase Totsuka* **

**Me: **Next request is from…..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Puchii-kun **

**It'd be awesome if Mikoto and Totsuka make out on a bed and confess their hidden feelings each other :3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: *smirk* **

**Totsuka: **Me and King?

**Mikoto: **at least I'm not with Reisi.

**Me: **Go to the room.

**Totsuka and Mikoto: **OK

_in the room_

**Totsuka: **King, I have something to tell you.

**Mikoto: **And I have something to tell you too.

**Totsuka: **You first..

**Mikoto: **I want to say that I love you because of you now I be a King.

**Totsuka: **K-K-K-KING? I love you too

**_1 hour later after that_ **

**Me: **Why are you guys making face like that?

**Totsuka: **It's a secret~~

**Me: **oh fine, for the next request is only for you who can read it Totsuka.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**I am BACK! *evil grins* **

**To Totsuka-san : I HEART YOU! You are such a andy. I love your calmness and your beautiful personality so I wanna make a lovely day for you**

**When the Blues and the Red was having their break separately, I want you to go to the Blues and have nice chat with them. **

**Then runs back to your Red crying out loud. Run straightly to Mikoto and Izumo sobbing hard and when they ask you why, **

**BLAME ONE OF THE BLUE MEMBERS or the KING. Tells your protective 'onii-sama-s' that HE did something awful to you. Make them ** off and when they hit the roof and stormed to the Blues….. You say…. "YOU HAVE BEEN IN PRANK MY HOMRAS!" with the most cheeky smies you've ever got. **

**Don't worry… I'll make sure that Seri-chan, our lovely host will protect you. She's actually a freaking strain you know! HAHAHA *evil laugh* But I do know that you are the ultimate wild animal trainer**

**Plus they all love you! 3!**

**To the host: You are amazing! OTSUKARE!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Totsuka: **Ok ***go to the Blues office and have nice chat* **

**_3 hours later_ **

Totsuka go back to Bar HOMRA and crying hard. "what's wrong Totsuka-san?" Totsuka go to Kusanagi and Mikoto. "Why are you crying Tatara?" "It's the blues people they make me to do something bad hiks… hiks…." "Are you sure?" "yes… just look at me. I'm sobbing hard"

"Let's go storm the Blues" "NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH"

_5 minutes they arrive in Scepter 4 building and start a fight_

**Totsuka: **ACTUALLY I PLAY PRANK TO YOU GUYS

**Everybody: **Why you…. ***chase Totsuka* **

**Me: **That's for chapter 9. Request in PM and don't request in review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me: **Hi guys thanks for follow and fav K Truth or Dare and I want to say **IF YOU WANT TO REQEUST PLEASE SENT IT BY PM DON'T SENT IT BY REVIEW AND I ACCEPT THOSE WHO'S SENT IT TO MY PM. **

**Me: **Anyway ***clear my throat* **Let's start K Truth or Dare. I just got a request from Kyupods115. Your request so interesting and thinking about it almost make me laugh.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Kyupods115**

**Huaaaaaaa it's so cute xD pftt….**

***gives you chocolate cakes and more flowers (*w*) ***

**You're so good at making people laugh xD and thanks for letting me to request more :D**

**1. I want everyone besides Shiro and Kuroh to vote which should be snow white and which should be the prince :D give 1 reason why.**

**2. For Yata-kun ;D (this is a truth option) if you were asked by Fushimi-kun. What give do you want for him, which do you choose and why? **

**3. This is for Kusanagi-san, so please don't be envy of him, Munakata-san :D. Now pretend that you and Awashima-san are going to *cough* marry. Tell me which place do you want to hold the marriage event, whom will you invite and lastly where will you take her for the honeymoon. (OMG I'M SO SORRY MUNAKATA-SAN ;w; aaaaa I ship SerIzumo gomen gomen) **

**4. This is a dare :D**

**I want Anna-chan and Awashima-san to play rock, paper, scissors. If Anna wins, Munakata-san and Fushimi-kun will have to strip, but only for the upper body or being shirtless for short :D same thing will happen, if Awashima-san wins, Mikoto-san and Yata-kun will have to strip or be shirtless xD they cannot put their cloth until the next request that I'm going to give ;D**

**Don't worry I will request more :3 I just love this so much 3 much love for you! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kuro: **This is …..

**Me: **Great. I know that. Now everybody vote.

**Everybody (except Me, Shiro, Kuroh: **The snow white gonna to be Kuroh because he look more girly than Shiro. And of course Shiro will be the prince because he want to be it.

**Yata: **What present that I want…. I choose 30 minute sleep with him.

**Me: **Why?

**Yata: **Because it's better than the 2 other present. Me giving that by Saru/monkey it's going to give me nightmare and haunting me for the rest of my life.

**Me: **True.

**Munakata: **It just pretending so I don't need to be envy.

**Kusanagi: **hmmm….. Me and Seri-chan marry? I love that. The place that we going to hold the marriage event is in the church. We gonna to invite HOMRA members, Scepter 4 members except the king because he can ruin the marriage.

**Munakata: **You talking like I'm a pest or something.

**Kusanagi: **Actually you're a pest for me because you can take Seri-chan away from me.

**Munakata: **WHY YOU… well…. Yeah….. I'm going to take Awashima-kun from you because Awashima-kun deserve a good man not a bad man like you.

**Kusanagi: **Shut up, Munakata. About the honeymoon… I think we gonna to go to England.

**Me: **Ok… Now Anna-chan and Awashima-san play rock, paper, scissors okay? And Anna-chan don't use your marble to read Awashima-san mind. Now begin

**Anna: *rock***

**Awashima: *rock* **

**Me: **It's a tie.

**Yata: **so nobody gonna to be shirtless?

**Me: **Actually you all gonna to be shirtless.

**Yata: **What?

**Me: **N.O.W G.O. If you insist something bad will happen ***smile softly***

Munakata, Fushimi, Mikoto and Yata already being shirtless.

**Fushimi: **How long should we be like this?

**Me: **Until Kyu give the next request. Next is from….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**All of you must choose one character from other anime who you find hot.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **I choose Fea Kreuz from 07 ghost.

**Everybody: **What?

**Me: **our attitude is similar to me only the different is sometime he's gone crazy.

**Munakata: **I don't find anything that beautiful like Awashima-kun.

**Anna: **Yuri

**Totsuka: **Labrador

**Awashima: **none

**Mikoto: **Ayanami

**Everybody: **WHAT?! Mikoto have anime character?

**Mikoto: **no, Anna suggest me to pick that.

**Everybody: **…..

**Fushimi: **I doesn't find anything that hot as my beloved MISAKI.

**Yata: **Don't call me by my first name and don't add beloved and I'm not yours.

**Fushimi: **You never realize that.

**Kusanagi: **I never find anything that beautiful as Seri-chan.

**Awashima: *blush* **

**Munakata: **You copying me.

**Kusanagi: *innocent face* **

**Me: **ok. Now for the next request ***smirk* **and it's for me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Jadevi's secret sissy**

**Totsuka, do you "LIKE" your king, if you do, you gotta go up to him and give a big smootch!**

**To: authur~sama, you have to hug Yata, and then push him to Fushimi, and run away!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: **Totsuka, do you like your king?

**Totsuka: **Yes…. I like him. ***kiss King* **

**Me: **Yattaaaa…

**Yata: **What?

**Me: *hug Yata* **

**Yata: **What the-

**Me: *push Yata to Fushimi and grin* **

**Yata: **YOU…..

**Fushimi: **My Misaki hug me ***hug Yata tightly* **

**Yata: **GET BACK HERE AUTHOR/TSURARA

**Me: **Catch me if you can ***laugh* **

**Yata: *gonna to hit Author/Tsurara* **

**Me: *pull Yata arm* **Fushimi remember our promise. Here as you want

**Fushimi: **I love you author/Tsurara

**Me: **That's the room with no window, the door fireproof and made of iron that can't break.

**Fushimi: **Let's have fun. Misaki~~~~

**Yata: **NOOOOOOOOO

**Me: **Ok, that's for chapter 10 and **if you want to request sent it by PM. **


	11. Chapter 11

Author POV

"Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun, Munakata-san and Mikoto-san. I have a good news for you. It's a request from Kyu." I smile sweetly to them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Kyupods115**

**Oh nvm u've posted anyways 8D omg it's so funny 3 I can just imagine that they are stripping ;7;**

**Okay next xD**

**Since Kuroh is the snow white and Shiro is the prince, u shall now act like one. Shiro will habe to kiss the poisoned Kuroh xD.**

**Yata xD since u prefer sleeping with Fushimi for 30 minutes, I shall give Fushimi a 10 minutes of chance to sleep with Yata in a dark room :D do WHATEVER you want to him xD since both or you are now shirtless lolll**

**Now this is a truth for Munakata-san 8D what will you do if Kusanagi-san won't invite you to his and Awashima's marriage event, since your role will be the party crasher xD ur mission is to take your beloved away from the purple glassed guy :3**

**Now for the stripped boys (the 4 stripped boys xD) please do a group hug for 5 minutes, you must hug each other tightly. And after that u may put on ur clothes xD.**

**Ty again Author-san 3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Because today I'm in a good mood. I let you do the group hug first." Fushimi, Yata, Munakata, Mikoto hug tightly for 5 minutes but Yata been squished by them. "Ok, Munakata-san and Mikoto-san you can put your shirt and for Yata-kun and Fushimi-kun you can't put your shirt."

"Why?"

"Look number 2."

'I swear I'm gonna to kill this Author/Tsurara. I swear it.' Yata think in his mind to kill the Author/Tsurara.

"You can't kill me Yata, you even weaker than me."

"What? How can you read my mind? Are you a strain?"

"Anna told me and I'm not a strain."

Yata facepalm. "Ok Yata now go to the dark room with Fushimi and sleep with him for 1 hour. I give you more time with Yata-kun just exactly like you want it Fushimi-kun and Yata if you insist I tell your secret."

Yata and Fushimi go to the dark room and Fushimi doing prank on Yata. He set his PDA to make a sound of crying little girl and it makes Yata paled and shivers. Yata to scared to scream even move and Fushimi enjoying it while hug Yata and fall asleep.

Normal POV

"Sooo….. I need to kiss Kuro right? It's easy." Shiro smile cheerfully and humming happily.

"Kuroh pretend that you been poisoned." Author/Tsurara give a warm smile to Kuroh.

Shiro kiss Kuroh gently and smile happily because can kiss Kuroh while Kuroh cursed himself and thinking _'Da***, Screw me, screw my da*** life and if this Author not been violence if I hurt Kyu, I probably kill Kyu right now this instead.' _

"Are you gonna to kill Kyu?" Author/Tsurara smile evil sweetly. In other that smile mean a 'sweet smile with a background of a demon that laugh because success capturing his prey.'

"Of course I'm not thinking of that."

"Ok I trust you for this moment. Munakata what will you do if that happen?"

"Me? I probably sneak out and kidnap Awashima-kun in there."

"As if I'm gonna to let you." Kusanagi reply that with an anger of his eyes.

"Of course you gonna to let me because you too stupid to know my plan." Munakata smirked while Totsuka and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Why you….. " Kusanagi start a fight with Munakata.

"I need to end this for the next request. Oiii! The next request if for you two and Awashima-san." After Author/Tsurara saying that Munakata and Kusanagi stop fighting. Thank God Munakata didn't kill Kusanagi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: megane00**

**Halooo~**

**Waaaa I love your fic~**

**I love it when my favorit character gets tortured xD (Reisi, I'm talking about you)**

**Hooray for shirtless Reisi xDD/slap**

**Oh, and this is my first request by the way.**

**To Reisi and Izumo, you both love Seri right? I dare you to eat one of her ankooo~. Whoever finishes first, they deserve a reward from Seri. As for the loser, he gets a punishment from the winner (any punishment) **

**Thanks!**

**Semangat!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Munakata and Kusanagi thinking about the reward that Seri gonna to give but still they need to eat her horrible anko. While the other think about the anko and Yata, Totsuka, Shiro faint because thinking the taste of the anko.

"If you want to know what semangat is semangat is enthusiasm. Ok Now begin to eat."

Kusanagi and Munakata eat those anko while the other almost throw up seeing the anko except Fushimi.

"The winner is Munakata. Of course Munakata going to win because he always eat that while for Kusanagi it's the first time he eat." Kusanagi go to the toilet because he gonna to throw up because eating that anko. Seri give Munakata a light kiss in his cheek and there's a little blush on her face.

"What punishment you gonna to give to Kusanagi-san?"

"I want him to stay away from Awashima-kun for 2 day."

"Ok that's for today and If you want to request PM me." Tsurara/Author smile softly to the reader.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal POV

"Hi guys, welcome to K Truth or Dare today we have one request. Read it Fushimi." Author/Tsurara smile softly to the reader.

"This request is from LastSky16. Wait….. What the? I have to do this? WHAT THE H***?" Fushimi starting crazy after read the request.

"I read this because Fushimi going crazy."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**Well here's my request.**

**Hmmm I love mixing up pairings and this time…**

**Fushimi Saruhiko. *points out* Yes YOU MONKEY. **

**YOU this time can't DARE Misaki but I DARE you with someone else PICK ONE: Totsuka, Kusanagi, Mikoto **

***evil laugh* **

**Points out one of them and kiss them passionately. I mean with all of your heart. *evil grins* **

**Then do a sexy alluring lap dance while singing I beg Your Hate. HAHAHA**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Ok, I pity Fushimi-kun for this. Because he has to do lap dance but the other I don't pity him."

"WHAT THE H***? I SHOULD CHOOSE THEM? AND DOING LAP DANCE? LIKE H*** WOULD I DO!" Fushimi starting to be more insane than the start.

"Fushimi-kun if you do the request, next time when there's a dare for you and Yata-kun I will make that more longer and you can do sleep 3 hour with Yata-kun."

"Ok. I'll do the request. I choose Kusanagi-san because I like to see him going insane." Fushimi smirked while Kusanagi jaw dropped. Fushimi kiss Kusanagi passionately while thinking that Kusanagi is Yata. Fushimi continue to kiss him with all his heart and Kusanagi almost going to burn him.

"Fushimi-kun do the lap dance." Author/Tsurara taking camera and start recording of Fushimi dance. "See I beg your hate in you tube it's already been translated to English." Fushimi starting to do the lap dance in acting very very sexy in the dance and it just make Yata, Kuroh, Shiro, Totsuka nosebleed over the floor. Kusanagi think that Fushimi is crazy. Awashima is speechless. Me/Author/ Tsurara, Munakata, Mikoto shiver.

"Ok guys, that's for chapter 12 because Yata, Kuroh, Shiro, and Totsuka just nosebleed over the floor and they need to clean it. If you want to request PM me."

~Extend Ending~

"Why do we have to clean this floor?" Yata start to complain.

"Because you nosebleed over the floor, please finish that before the next request is coming." Tsurara/Author continue reading.

"Why not Saru? His the one who make us nosebleed."

"Look at Fushimi-kun, Yata." Author/Tsurara point at Fushimi. "He looks like a living corpse after doing that dance."

"True."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi minna-san. Today we got 3 request and they just finish cleaning the floor and Fushimi-kun well… he's returning to normal again." Author/Tsurara Seri smile softly to the reader and humming happily.

"Why are you humming happily?"

"Because something bad gonna to happen to you." Tsurara point at Kusanagi. "Yes, you."

"First request is from Zoey Nightrod." Author/ Tsurara smirked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Zoey Nightrod**

**I love your story! Please keep on writing more! Oh, and could you tell them that I said hi? Anyway, I have a request for three of my favorite characters! Don't worry; I still love the rest of you! **

**Ok, so here it is: **

**I dare Kusanagi, Mikoto, and Munakata to all go into a dark room and sleep in the same bed while listening to Awashima list everything she dislikes about the bartender AND Munakata. Anna will be the judge of whether she is lying or not. **

**And that is the dare! Thanks for writing this story, Tsurara-chan!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ok, you hear Zoey right? Now go into that room." Points a room with no light.

"Isn't that the room that can summon the ghost?"

"No, it's another room. A room tha-. Oh wait, I can't tell you about that room. Anyway that room is safe and the thing in there don't try to touch it OK? I torture you if you touch it of course it's for Kusanagi-san and Mikoto-san." Munakata, Kusanagi and Mikoto go to that room and sleep together in the same bed."

"What I hate about Captain and Kusanagi? Actually Captain attitude is perfect but about that bartender there some of his attitude that I don't like."

"True. Sometime there something wrong with his brain." Mikoto saying with innocent face and Kusanagi almost gonna to burn Mikoto if he wasn't his king.

"Well what I dislike about the bartender is his too shallow, frivolous and always call me in over familiar way. About Captain well…. Sometime he do behave uncharacteristic."

30 minutes pass away and Kusanagi, Munakata and Mikoto get out from the room. Mikoto and Munakata act like nothing happen while Kusanagi is pissed off and almost crying.

"What happen in the room? You not touch anything in the room right?"

"We don't touch any single thing in that room and Kusanagi is pissed off hearing of Awashima-kun list." Author/Tsurara mouth make an 'o'

"Anyway next request will be Kusanagi-san worst nightmare. I'll read it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ahaha I think it's getting hotter. Awesome responses everyone xD**

**Okay so…**

**This 'truth' option is special for you, Kuroh-san, since you planning to kill me 8D oh but then again, if you kill me, I would tell everything to master Ichigen that you're dating Shiro-kun. Like seriously, DO NOT mess with this Kyu ;3. Anyways, truth, whom do you love MOST, Shiro, Neko, of Kukuri? :D**

**Give 2 reason why**

**This is a dare of Mikoto-san and Munakata-san. Do the arm wrestling :D IF one of you loses, you will have to kiss one girl in this room, just one (But since I'm nice *eh?* You can either kiss her on her cheek or her lips)**

**Just to remind Munakata-san, if you lose, you'll get to kiss Awashima-san :P *winks***

**And for Kusanagi-san, you can either tell Mikoto to lose so he'll just kiss Anna's cheek and not letting your so called 'rival' kisses your beloved Awashima-san ;3 **

**Anyways, I shall give a truth option for Fushimi-kun :D**

**Whick do you prefer. Yata in male version or female version? xD and give 1 reason why. **

**Author-san, if you tink that I requested too much, you can just inform me xD cause I don't know whather you feel I requested or bothered too much. Oh and thank you again Tsurara-chan :D *gives lots of chocolate cakes (*7*)/* **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How can you tell master Ichigen? Right now his in heaven and I'm not dating with Shiro."

Author/Tsurara smile evil sweetly. That smile mean 'smile sweetly with a background of a demon laugh out of nowhere. "You said that you not going to kill Kyu, Kuroh. Are you lying to me? Anyway after you answer Kyu request I'm going to torture you because thinking of that."

"I choose Kukuri. Because Shiro is a boy and Neko is too noisy. Kukuri is the kindest person." Kuro being dragged by Author/Tsurara to a room.

"Don't mind Kuroh if he scream ok? He deserve it afterall. Continue the next request without me."

"Please Mikoto, please you have to lose." Kusanagi kneel down and beg to Mikoto while Mikoto ignoring him because Mikoto doesn't want to lose to Munakata while Munakata wanted to lose. 5 minutes after the arm wrestling the winner is Mikoto of course it because Munakata intend to lose while Kusanagi crying quietly because Munakata gonna to kiss Awashima.

"Awashima-kun, because I lose I'm gonna to kiss you." Munakata kiss Awashima gently and Fushimi, Yata and Shiro nosebleed all over the floor. Kusanagi crying hard and Totsuka enjoy record it.

"Hmmm….. I like Misaki in male version. If Misaki have phobia on girl right? Just image it when she turn into a girl and have a phobia on girl. It will be weird."

Author/Tsurara Seri and Kuro get out from the room. "Ok, the next request is from GetMeMyKuroh

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: GetMeMyKuroh**

**I dare everyone to torture Kuroh in any way you want. And Kuroh must do whatever they want him to. I feel like a sadistic xP**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fushimi and Yata smirked. Shiro humming happily and for the other reaction is normal.

"I want you to do Lap dance and singing Legend Kitchen while doing the Lap Dance." Fushimi smirked evilly.

"I want you to do chicken dance." Yata smirked.

Kuro doing Chicken dance, lap dance while singing Legend Kitchen. After a lot of torturing from Fushimi and Yata, Kuroh look like a living corpse.

"Ok, Minna-san. I need to stop this because Kuroh look like a living corpse of course he still alive don't worry. If you want to request please PM me." Author/ Tsurara Seri smile gently to reader.


	14. Chapter 14

"hi minna-san, today we have one request and if you want to request PM me and if you request tomorrow I will post it on Saturday. Here's the request. Read it Kusanagi-san." Author/Tsurara Seri smile softly

"What the? I've I lose I will be the Blues slave? What the h***?"

"I'll read it, Kusanagi-san you're so hopeless."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Pinza-chan**

**I love this story! Here are my dare: First you have to team up. Team Red is Mikoto, Yata, Tatara, Izumo. Team Blue is Munakata, Fushimi, and Seri. Teams come to Finland and they have 24 hours to find me. Team who find me first is winner and loser team will become to their slaves for one day. If game comes tie and nobody finds me both teams become Anna's and Author's slaves. Hint: I live in small village. Team Red, you can't ask Anna's help. Yeah, this is my dare. I just wanna see if Author make them do it. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yata, Kusanagi only see the request with horror eyes as they want to burn it.

"I will never do the request." Yata and Kusanagi start to complain.

"Too bad Yata. Just think of it, if you do the request and you win Fushimi will become your slave right and for you Kusanagi-san, if you win won't Awashima be your slave?" Author/Tsurara smirked.

"After second thought, we will do it."

"Good….. Now go to Finland."

After 35 minutes they arrive in Finland and begin searching while Author/Tsurara and Anna seeing them to find Pinza-chan. The Red team having trouble to find it and the Blue team is searching for Pinza-chan.

**-Blue Team- **

"Chief, she's on Kainuu."

"Awashima-kun and Fushimi-kun go to Kainuu and search every village in there."

"Yes, Sir."

**-Red Team-**

Yata stalking on the Blue Team and smirked."In Kainu huh? I have to report to Kusanagi-san."

**-In Kainuu Blue Team-**

"In small village there's too many village in here."

"Choose the smallest village."

"The smallest village will be Hyrynsalmi. She must be waiting in the entrance on the village."

**-In Kainuu Red Team- **

"Urghh…. There's many village. I think she's in the biggest village."

"Yata-chan, she's in small village. Are you not hearing the hint?"

"No, the last thing on my mind is afraid being the Blue slave and make Saru be my slave." Yata make an innocent face.

"Yata-chan what village will you choose? Hyrynsalmi or the other one?"

"I choose the other one."

"Guys, let's go to Hyrynsalmi village. Yata-chan always choose wrong that's why we should choose the opposite." Yata pissed off.

**-skip time- **

**-Red team- **

"We finally arrive. Let's search f-" Yata being cut off by Fushimi

"You're late, we already find her first."

"What the h***?"

"And that's mean you be my slave, MI~SA~KI." Fushimi grinned.

"So the Red Team lose and the Blue Team win." Author/Tsurara come out from nowhere.

"How long you been in there exactly?"

"owhh… Since the start of the game." Author/Tsurara smile gently to them. "What are you gonna to do with Yata-kun, Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi smirked. "You know what I'm going to do right?"

"Of course."

Fushimi and Yata go to a dark room and Yata scream. "HHHEEEEELLLLPPPP MMMEEEEE, SSSAAAARRRUUUUU PPLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE HHHEEEELLLPPP!"

"Hmm,… Yaoi. I think Fushimi is hugging Yata right now and probably gonna to give him a hickey or kiss mark again. I pity Yata-kun. While Kusanagi-san is crying because fail of that game and don't worry my dear reader. Totsuka-san is filming that so you can ask Totsuka-san to give that film."

"sobbb… sob… I fail now I'm being Munakata slave. Sobbb….."

"How bad that can be?"

"VERY BAD!"

"I think you starting to be crazy again."

"I'm not CRAZY."

"People say that if they crazy." Author/Tsurara make innocent face. "That's for chapter 14 just don't mind Kusanagi-san ok? He just going crazy and if you want to request **PM **me and **if you request tomorrow, Saturday I will post it." **Author/Tsurara smile gently.

-o0o-

~Extend Ending~

"Totsuka-san, you record that right?" Author/Tsurara point at Kusanagi that going crazy.

"Of course, I record it and I'm going to show it to the rest of HOMRA member." Totsuka san smile cheerfully.

"WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE SHOW IT! DELETE THAT VIDEO RIGHT NOW THIS INSTEAD OR ELSE!" Kusanagi chase Totsuka while Totsuka run to HOMRA Bar to show that video to the other member.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi minna-san, Konbawa it's night in here ^-^." Author/Tsurara smile softly. "I think this is for today last request. You so lucky Sky and if you request tomorrow, I'll post it on Saturday so be patient reader because it's my schedule, I'm busy. This is the request." Author/Tsurara smirked

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: LastSky16**

**I have a new request here~~~^^**

**Munakata Reisi and FUSHIMI SARUHIKO! Haha *evil laughs***

**To Munakata:**

**I want you to think whick part of Fushimi is sexy. Then confess it to Fushimi in the most romantic way. After that you must say out the truth on what you think of his relationship with Yata based on why he decided to join you. **

**Next is what will you do if you are Yata yourself. Lastly…. *evil grins* Give Fushimi the sweetest and the most romantic kiss. You Must convey the kiss SINCERELY HAHAHA**

**For Tsurara…**

**Thanks so much for doing your best writing my weird request.**

**I LOVE YOU AND TOTSUKA! *evil winks to Totsuka* HAHAHA**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After hearing that request, Fushimi is speechless and Munakata thought of something. **/**_hmm… Romantic way… I guess I have to think that Fushimi-kun is Awashima-kun__**/**_

"Fushimi-kun." Munakata kneel down and grab Fushimi hand and kiss it gently. "I want to say that the part of your body that make you sexy is your ~BEEEPPPP~"

"Why do you need to sensor it?" Yata asked to Author/Tsurara.

"Because I don't want Anna to hear it."

"ok."

Fushimi become speechless again. "And your relationship about Yatagarasu. I think it's called LOVE. Fushimi-kun trying to make Yatagarasu hate him so he join me and when people starting to hate each other love bloom in their heart." Munakata wink at Awashima and Awashima blushing while Kusanagi glare at Munakata.

"If I'm being Yata. I will think something why he decide to join the other and of course apologize to him. And lastly."

"Huh?"

"I need to kiss you right?" **_/_**_Just think that Fushimi-kun is Awashima-kun.__**/**_ Munakata place his left hand on Fushimi waist and the other hand on his chin and kiss him with all his heart. Shiro, Kuro, Yata is nosebleed. Mikoto is sleeping. Anna eyes being covered by Kusanagi.

"WHAT THE? Y-Y-YOU NOSEBLEED AGAIN ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" Author/Tsurara scold them while Shiro make an innocent face like his not doing it.

"That's for Sky request. **If you want to request PM me and I will post it on Saturday." **Author/Tsurara smile gently to the reader.

-o0o-

~Extend Ending~

Kuro, Shiro and Yata cleaning the floor.

"What happen to Fushimi and Munakata anyway?"

"Ohh….. after Fushimi being kiss by Munakata." Point at Fushimi. "He being like that." Fushimi not moving but he still breathing.

"What happen to Munakata anyway and why I don't see Awashima?" Totsuka asked again.

"Wait? After you said that I just realize it." Kusanagi come out from nowhere.

"Err….. Totsuka come here for a sec. the real Munakata do that because we made a deal. You know what I mean right?" Author/Tsurara wink at Totsuka and Totsuka reply it with a smile.

"I know what you mean."

"And here's Kyu request."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: Kyupods115**

**LMAO xDD can't hold my laughter box**

**Okay now I shall read my requests.**

**Kuroh, let me say this straight. If you kill me, would master Ichigen feel bad for you? :'D I bet he will. So don't kill me :D as your punishment, I will let everyone (except you) torture you :D oh and Author-san can join along. I'm too evil, huh? ;D**

**To Mikoto-san, I will give you a truth option. Okay so, Whom do you prefer? Totsuka-san, Kusanagi-san or Munakat-san? And just give me 1 short reason xD. **

**To Totsuka-san (since I forgot that you are here too xD) Try making king (Mikoto-san) laugh :D you can do whatever you want but make him laugh till he can't breath lol.**

**To Fushimi-kun, how many babies do you want when you're with *points at Yata-kun* **

**And both of you *Fushimi-kun and Yata-kun* (since I'm half-nice-half-evil) I want you guys to exchange clothes :D I will let you guys exchange it again till I give you another request ;D**

**Ty author-san**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmmmm~~~ Kuroh, I want you to have a date with Shiro in that room and Shiro, I want you to make Kuroh scream in pleasure."

"Oh…. With pleasure."

"WHAT THE H***?"

"Or you should have a carefree attitude for one day,"

"Carefree attitude." Kuroh change his personality. "So Mikoto-san~~, Which one you prefer?"

"I choose Totsuka. Because Munakata and Kusanagi is fall in love with Awashima and this kid." Point at Totsuka. "Need a protection because he's weak."

"Make King laugh? I can't do that! How about this? You can give me a punishment. ANYTHING because nobody can make the King laugh."

"So Fushimi-kun~~~" Kuroh voice become childish. "How many baby do you want?~"

"Hmm…. Until Misaki can't have a baby anymore."

"WHAT THE?"

"Yes." Fushimi kiss Yata on the lips and run away while Yata grab his skateboard and chase Fushimi.

"D*** YOU SARU!"

"Guys."

"Hahahaha…. What will you do Misaki?"

"Guys…"

"I'M GONNA TO KILL YOU!"

Author/Tsurara hit Yata and Fushimi head. "Change your cloth."

"WHAT?"

"DO. IT. NOW." Author/Tsurara say it with death glare and make Yata and Fushimi afraid until tremble and Yata faint because of that.

"Fushimi, you can dress Yata up."

"Really? I love you." Fushimi dress Yata up and have fun before he wake up.

"That for today. And **if you request PM me and I'll post it on Saturday."**

-o0o-

~Extend Ending~

"Fushimi-kun. What are you doing to Yata?"

"Oh…. I kiss him, hug him, give him a new hickey and kiss mark." Fushimi say it with a love aura and sparkling around him that make the other stay away from him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note: I do not own K. Don't like it don't read it. Enjoy~**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi minna-san." Author smile softly to readers. "Sorry for the long update. Idea won't pop out. And I need to wake Fushimi and Yata up before starting K Truth or Dare. So wait a minute. One thing before I forgot. I'm not using chat style anymore."

"Oii! Yata-kun! IT'S MORNING! SO WAKE UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON YOU... SO WAKE UP BECAUSE I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

3 minutes later after Author said that.

"He's not waking up isn't he?"

"Author-san~~" A OC just pop out from nowhere. "I will help you."

"Thanks."

OC get a trumpet. "Yata-chan. It's time to wake up." OC plays the trumpet and drumb. "Geezzz... It doesn't work. Oh well Author, Good luck ok?"

"Thanks for saying that. Ok ... I don't want to do it but I have to do it. Oii! Yata-kun!" Author grab a gun. "I will make you wake up." Author shot around Yata. "What? With this you even doesn't wake up. Am I dreaming? Normally it's mean that you dead but you still breathing. I'm going to wake Fushimi up." Author run to Fushimi room.

"Oii! Fushimi-kun! Wake up! I need to go to school after doing this request. So wake up already or I will make you."

5 minutes after saying that and no sign of Fushimi voice.

"I need to do it again." Author shot a gun around Fushimi. "... He doesn't wake up. Is he dead?"

"Gahh!"

"Oh, you wake up."

"It's not 'oh'."

"Shut up! I need to go to school after this. That's why I don't want to spend 30 minutes just to waking you and Yata up. And it's another reason for me to shot a gun around you."

"You just 12 years old kid in grade 7 If you misshot and shot me I will dead you know?"

"I NEVER MISSHOT! HELP ME WAKE UP YATA, AND I'M IN GRADE 8 NOT 7! And How can you know that I'm 12?"

"Wait a sec." Kusanagi interrupt. "She's 12? I thought that she's 14."

"Please... don't scream. Just check her profile if you don't believe me.

. Oii... MI~SA~KI!"

"DON'T CALL MY FIRST NAME YOU DARN MONKEY."

Author speechless hearing that. _**/**Really? OC use trumpet and I use gun he didn't wake up but after Fushimi-kun just say 'MISAKI' he wake up very_ _fast**/**_

"Let's start K Truth or Dare and finish it quickly."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**From: 44Himeka44**

**Hai, I was just sign in a few days ago, I love your stories, especially K Trith or Dare. Here is my request:**

**1. Izumo-kun, I want you to have a VERY romantic moment with Awashima, and I want you to do it RIGHT IN FRONT OF Reisi, I want to see his reactions, and I want Tsurara-chan to make sure that Reisi saw it, and not interupting**

**2. After that, I want Kusanagi-san to TORTURE Reisi(if you want), and ofcourse Reisi are not allowed to defend himself with his aura, and Kusanagi-san have to do it while Reisi is naked(not totaly)**

**3. I want Yata to do the same thing as Kusanagi to Fushimi-kun(Yata torture Fushimi), and Fushimi-kun have to naked too**

**4. The last one, I want all of you to play strip game until only one of you wear something, and the winner can get ANYTHING he/she wants from the LOSER**

**That's all my request, I'm sorry about my bad English, an I'm sorry too, to Reisi-sama and Fushimi-kun, I was just very jealous**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Actually your English isn't bad. It's good to me." The other nodded in agreement. "Ok, Kusanagi-san, Awashima-san and Munakata-san. Go to that room. Of course I'm going to that room too so Munakata-san, don't think that I'm not going to that room so you can interrupt it. xD." Munakata sighing.

**o0o**

**-in the other room-**

"I have to do it?"

"Yes."

"If I don't do it." Awashima sighing. "You still gonna to force me."

"Yes."

"Can we start it, Seri-chan?" Kusanagi being impatient.

"Don't call my first name."

"Can you cancel the request?" Munakata asked.

"No, because I don't want to make himeka sad and after all Himeka is new in here." Author/Tsurara winked.

"You know. You so young to watch that."

"Don't worry Munakata-san. I'm watching you so you didn't interrupt them."

"Can you cancel the request? I don't want my subordinate to do it."

"Once again Munakata-san. I CAN'T CANCEL THE REQEUST. Kusanagi and Awashima you may."

"With pleasure."

"I'm not goi-" Kusanagi pinned Awashima while Author/Tsurara tied Munakata because afraid that Munakata gonna to interrupt it.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious."

"St-" Kusanagi kiss Awashima gently. His tongue exploring to Awashima mouth. While Munakata click his tongue.

"Oh My God. Did Munakata click his tongue. It can't be, I'm just mistaken hearing. Maybe."

Kusanagi continue his romantic scene with Awashima and Munakata, Author/Tsurara think that Munakata going crazy from the look on his eyes and he's loosing his calmness.

"Ok, the next is." Author/Tsurara smirked. "Kusanagi you may torture Munakata and Munakata don't wear your shirt."

"What?"

"DO IT."

"Yes."

"I want you to jump on the cliff and landed on Fushimi head."

"WHAT THE F***?" Fushimi screamed.

Munakata go to a cliff. "I hope I'll still breathing and alive after this." Munakata jump on the cliff and-

"Fushimi-kun, watc-" Too late, Munakata already land on Fushimi head.

"What a soft landing. Thanks Fushimi-kun."

"Chief, my head gonna to hurt if you still in there."

"You know what Fushimi-kun? You look more like an trampoline."

"..."

"Okay next. Munakata-san you may wear your shirt and Fushimi-kun let go of your shirt."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Fushimi throw his shirt away.

"Ok, Yata. You can torture Fushimi-kun."

"Finally! I've been waiting this for a long time." Yata took a deep breath. "I want you to jump on the cliff and nobody can save you."

"Are you trying to kill Fushimi-kun by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Oh well... ganbatte Fushimi-kun."

"I'm going to die and you only say that."

"Don't worry you won't die that easily and if you die I will revive you."

"S***"

"Did you just say something Yata-kun?"

"Nothing."

Author/Tsurara drag Fushimi to the cliff. "Because today might be your last day, do you have a last wish?"

"I want to live for longer." Fushimi-kun being pushed by Author/Tsurara and fall down from the cliff.

"I didn't say that I'm going to grant your wish right?"

"D*** you!" That was Fushimi last word.

o0o

Author/Tsurara come back.

"What happen to Fushimi?"

"He jump from the cliff. But don't worry he still alive. Let's continue shall we? and I'm sorry Himeka I don't know what is strip game. So for the exchange." Author smirked. "We will have drag queen contest."

"What is a drag queen contest?"

"It's a contest when all the boys dress up as a girl."

"Ohh... WHAT?"

"But we can't do it without Fushimi-kun." Munakata added.

"Yup~~ I'm calling a strain that can use teleport."

5 minutes later Fushimi pop out from nowhere.

"Let's start the drag queen contest."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

o0o

Fushimi wear a blue yukata with a flower on his head. "This is stupid."

Yata wear a pink dress pith a tiara and blushing.

Author screamed "KAWAII!"

Fushimi speechless and say. "IS THAT MY PRINCESS?"

Shiro wear a maid outfit, "I'm so cute... So cute."

Kuro wear a black kimono "I feel like an total idiot."

Totsuka wear a red chinese dress with chIna paper lantern and dragon. "Don't say that Kuro. You look like a lady you know that?"

Kusanagi wear lady gaga dress. "I'm feel so beautiful and gay." Author facepalm hearing that.

Mikoto wear a red gothic dress.

Munakata wear a blue polka dress."Such a pretty me."

"Ok... I guess this it's what iIt call OOC. And for the reader, you can decide who's the winner." Author grab a mirror and-

"I-I-I look like a girl."

"If only this is was Sarumi I will make you tp wear it and you and Fushimi will have some romance."

"Such a pretty face, such a pretty me."

"Munakata-san, where and why did you get that line?"

"Because it's true."

"Alright, to be honest. You look pretty in that dress."

"Tsurara... aren't you going to school?"

"Oh... Yeah... What time is it?"

"It's 06.20"

"WHAT THE HECK? I CAN GET LATE FOR SCHOOL?"

"What time your school usually start?"

"07.00 am but for me I have to arrive in school at 6.30 am. Why? All my classmate force me."

"What the f~beeeppp~ God."

"Yata please don't involve God into this, I can get late for school sooo byee~ and for Yata and Fushimi don't destroy my house while I'm go to school. Oh yeah... I'm almost forgot. For indrani even if you don't have account, you can PM Just like the other guest. and I'm sorry because I'm only accept request that been sent by PM."

o0o

**Author note: that's for chapter 16. If you want to request please PM me. But I'm so sorry for my grammar because English is my second language and there's another reason. I need to go to school now so bye~. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi guys. Long time no see." Author smile. "I just got home from school."

"Welcome home Tsurara! What's wrong why do you look awful like that?" Munakata asked

"Ask the d*** teacher."

"I never knew that you can say that beautiful word." Kusanagi grinned.

"Wipe your grin and I can say that word if that teacher is a bad teacher."

"What that teacher do?"

"First. My extracurricular teacher." Tsurara/Author took a deep breath. "Well... me and my other team been forced to go to a competition and that teacher said 'good luck finding the way to the place student' and now I got 3 homework and here's the request."

* * *

**From**: **44Himeka44**

**Hey** **Tsurara**-**chan**, **thank you** **for** **the** **story**, **and** **just** **for** **information**, **I'm** **also** **in** **grade** **8**. **Here** **is** **my** **request**:

**1. This is the last request of my previous request, but, since you don't know what is strip game, I'll tell you. If you play strip game, means you play somekind of card, more like poker game. In every round, there will be only one person to be the winner, so the loser at that round will open one piece of their clothes. This will continue until only one person who still wear something, and the other will be TOTALY NAKED. And as I say, the winner WILL GET ANYTHING he/she wants from the LOSER. However, I will be very kind here, Anna and Awashima are not included as a player, and that mean they lose before playing. Because I don't want all men there see their naked body. Well, actually, I hope Kusanagi-san is the winner.**

**2. I want Munakata-san go to another dimension wich contains 1000 SSS-class monster, and he cannot exit that dimension until he kill all monsters in there. If you win, you will stay alive, but if you lose, Awasima has to marrying Kusanagi-san, and YOU CAN'T INTERUPT THEIR MARRIAGE**

**That's all my request, thank you so much, Tsurara-chan. And I'm sorry Reisi-sama, I love you so much, and I feel sad and and jealous knowing that you love Awashima-san.**

* * *

"Don't be jealous Himeka." Munakata kiss Himeka cheek.

"Okay.. do the request. Tchaww... you in grade 8 too? Wow but I think your age is 13 or 12 right?" Author or crying in the corner because she more younger in here. "Hiks... You still older than me."

"But you have to do the strip game right?"

"Of course not~~" Author/Tsurara smiled. "I'm going to do my homework. Biology and English." Author/Tsurara go to her room and do the homework.

"So... let's do this." For your information, Kusanagi is the only one who know how to play Poker. Let's see how Author doing.

* * *

"... Is this really a logic question?" Let us see the question~~

1. You see a seed. A seed that bloom to a rose and that rose bloom into a laptop. What kind of seed that you see?

Back to Author

"IS THERE ANY KIND OF SEED LIKE THIS EXIST IN THESE WORLD? So let's stop it and do English and physics."

* * *

"Misaki... you doing it wrong."

"No I'm not. I'm doing it right. Stop calling my first name!"

Yata, Fushimi, Isana, Kuroh, Totsuka is shirtless

Kusanagi still wear all of his cloth

Fushimi, Munakata and Mikoto lose 1 time.

"Misaki~~ you lose again."

"SHUT UP YOU MONKEY!"

"STOP FIGHTING WILL YOU?!" Kuroh getting frustrated.

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS DOG!"

"WHO THE H*** DO YOU CALL USELESS DOG?!"

* * *

-Back to Author room-

"SHUT UP YOU MONKEY!"

"STOP FIGHTING WILL YOU?!"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS DOG!"

"WHO THE H*** DO YOU CALL USELESS DOG?!"

If you in Author room you can hear Kuroh, Fushimi and Yata voices.

"TURN OFF THE CAPS WILL YOU?!" Author getting frustrated too.

* * *

"TURN DOWN THE CAPS WILL YOU?!"

"Yes ma'am."

-**-SKIP TIME-**

Author give up on her physics and English homework and the winner of the game is Kusanagi?

"Congratulation Kusanagi-san ^-^ You win." Author give Kusanagi chocolate cake and a tea. "Now what do you want?"

"Hmm..." Kusanagi grinned and see Awashima.

"Wipe your grin."

"Let see... Me and Seri-chan dating in the park."

"Did I just see a dark aura behind Munakata-san back? Or my sight is getting worse."

"Actually." Fushimi starting to shiver because Munakata dark aura getting darker. "There's a dark aura in Chief back."

"Kusanagi... I'm going to kill you."

"Alright... Now Munakata-san do the request." Author/Tsurara broke the fight before Munakata kill Kusanagi. "If you dead, I will cry very loud or maybe it could make my grammars even worse." Everybody facepalmed. "Go Munakata!"

Munakata go to a portal and

CRANGG

CLINKK

BOOM (?)

DUARRR (?)

"Am I mistake hearing or there's a thunder sound?"

"No you're not." Author/Tsurara sighed. "It's thundering outside."

"Owhh... How about the 'boom' sound?"

"I don't know. I'm not adding that." Yata facepalmed.

Munakata back and no scratch but his sword full of blood.

"Now Awashima-kun and Kusanagi not doing that right?" Munakata smiled.

"Of course they're not marrying but right now they dating each other."

"Dammit."

"Did you just said that?"

"No, by the way. Those two in the park, right?"

"Yes."

"The request didn't said that I can't interrupt them right? Except for the marrying part."

"...yes."

"That's mean that I can interrupt them, right?"

"... Yes."

"Alright." Munakata go to the park.

"So Can I go?"

"No Fushimi-kun, you can't."

"Why?"

"You." Author point at Fushimi. "Going to help with my homework. My English homework."

"But you good at English."

"No... I need your help because my English teacher or should I say my crazy English teacher can't teach English."

Fushimi and the other is speechless.

"Then... How the h*** can he teach?"

"To tell you the truth. His grammar is bad and he using google translate."

"Having crazy teacher is fun isn't it."

"Fun like a h***."

* * *

**Author note: if you want to request, please PM me and I think or the next chapter, it will be a long update. Why? I write a new story and exam coming up and tomorrow I got a test, I didn't study just to write this fanfic. **

**Sayonara minna **


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi~Hi Minna-san~" Author seem to be in a good mood while the other think that Author is crazy. "I know that you guys wondering why I'm in good mood. It because when I got a English test, only 3 people including me past the test while the other fail the test."

"Tsk.. Tsk... how?"

"Well... the teacher want us to translate English to Bahasa and all my teacher answers is completely wrong that's why the others fail."

"... Shall we start?"

"Yes... here is the request."

* * *

**From: 44Himeka44**

**Ah, thankyou so much for doing my request, I'm so happy. I'm sorry if my request make you busy, Tsurara-chan. And now I've got another request:**

**1. Reisi-sama has to choose beetwen suffer because Kusanagi-san marrying Awashima-san, or having a VERY100x ROMANTIC date with me. And you should know I would be very happy if we are having a date in the bedroom(I know you know what I mean). Your choice will be done right away. **

**2. Because Reisi-sama hasn't got any wound last time, now I want you to fight the Red King until you are in a coma state *Cruel devil mode activate*. While you are fighting the Red King, Kusanagi-san and Awashima-san will having a date on a park, so, the only way to stop them is the coma state.**

**3. The last one is I want all boys having a contest, somekind like miss contest. So, you all have to wear clothes that related to sommer, beach. In other word, SWIMSUIT. And the girls(Awashima-san, Anna-chan, and Tsurara-chan) will be the commentator, they will give you the score. One person's max score is 30. The winner will get anything he want, and the LOSER... He will do the last thing he wants to do. I hope yata lose, so he can go tho a room with so many GHOST inside it. Or maybe doing yaoi thing with Fushimi-kun(only if Fushimi-kun is the winner, but I never hope that)**

**Thankyou all, Reisi-sama, you make me sink into the deepest part of the ocean of your love and unable to go back to the surface ever again. I love you so much!**

* * *

Evil aura behind Author back and Author do evil laugh that make everybody except Anna, Mikoto and Munakata shiver. "Now Munakata... who do you choose? Having 'that' with Himeka or Kusanagi marrying Awashima?" Author smile evil sweetly.

"Having 'that' with Himeka."

"Then let's give Himeka a VERY warm welcome." Author/Tsurara smile.

"Hi~~ So Munakata-san~~ Shall we be going?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"In Munakata bedroom, ok?" Author/Tsurara wink. Munakata and Himeka go to Munakata bedroom. "While those two having 'that'. Now... I want all of you do Himeka request."

"Which number?"

"3~~"

All of them jawdrop while Yata face turn into a snow. I mean his face turn pale. While Author/Tsurara just do an evil laugh.

All the boys go on the stage and here's their points~

Kusanagi: 27 (Awashima and Anna give him 10 points O.o)

Mikoto: 20 (Anna give him 10 points)

Fushimi: 10 (Anna give him 10 points)

Totsuka: 30 (all of us give him 10 points)

Kuroh: 27 (Anna still giving 10 points =_=)

Shiro: (because he's blushing so Author give him a 10 points) 29

How about Yata? Well... if you ask about him. Yesterday he went to a beach with all Homra's members and because he only have 1 swimsuit and now it's in the laundry so he lose. The other red clan have 2 swimsuits except Yata.

"I have to go in a room full of ghost?"

Author nooded very sweetly like she really want to hear Yata scream like a little girl. "Yes~"

"And you going to read my dairy in front of them and the readers too if I'm not do it?"

"Yes~"

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Yes~"

"Can I kill you?"

"No." Author/Tsurara drag Yata in a room full of ghost.

"KYAAAAA! HELPPPP MEEEE! I CAN DIE IN HERE!"

"Oh... please Yata. You just seeing a ghost. They can't approach you because I put a barrier, I didn't want you to die because if you died all your fans going to cry very hard or they're going to kill me."

**5 hours later**

Yata come back and crying very hard. Munakata come back and Himeka face full of happiness.

"Let's do number 2 shall we?"

"That's what I want to hear." Kusanagi pull Awashima to outside while Author/Tsurara just wave.

"Have a nice date and now Munakata-san, I want you and Mikoto-san battle."

CRANGG

WHUSHHH

BOOOM (?)

"WHUAHHH! FIGHT IN OUTSIDE DON'T FIGHT IN HERE!" Munakata and Mikoto just ignore it and continue to fight until Author/Tsurara had to drag them.

Munakata had a brush on his left cheek. A broken left arm. Munakata damocles sword already reach the limit.

Mikoto had a deep cut in his legs (He still standing though), His arm burned. Both of them continue to fight until...

"STOP! WHEN MY REQUEST GOING TO STARTED!" A girl yell at them.

"Owh... This is Chatarina. Here's the next request so... both of you! STOP FIGHTING."

* * *

**From: Chatarina. TSP **

**Bwahahahahahahahahaha...(endless laughing)  
I want to give Kuroh a dare and he must do it or else I'll torture him in my K fic (all of them)**

**Kuroh, I want you to wear a maid outfit and Neko ears. Then sing Neko's character song 'Song of the Cat' while you finished , you have to ask Neko how was it and while asking you have to act like your confessing your love to her.**

**And for last, I want to be there to see it with my own eyes**

**That all for my request...Bwahahahahahaha...(still endless laughing)**

* * *

"You hear me." Chatarina smirking and Kuro trying to escape but unfortunately Author/Tsurara know and drag him back.

"SERIOUSLY?"

Author/Tsurara and Chatarina nodded and show a bright smile.

"I need to go."

"Where?" Dark aura behind behind Author/Tsurara back.

"Toilet."

"Then.." Author/Tsurara throws maid outfit to Kuroh. "Wear this too."

"S***" Kuroh come back from the toilet and wear a black maid outfit and Neko ears.

"KAWAII!" Author/Tsurara fangirling in the corner. While Shiro blushing like a tomato.

Everybody think _**/**Kuroh look like a girl. If there's a guy who don't know him, he might ask Kuroh for a date**/**__  
_

"And..." Author/Tsurara still fangirling. "Let's welcome Neko~~"

"Nya! Hi minna-san. Kurosuke, sing for me! SING!"

Well... you know there's a 'nya' for the opening in 'Song of the Cat'

"Nya."

"Too slow."

"Nya." Kuroh sing it very quickly.

"Don't forget the '~' tone."

"Nya~"

"To quick."

Kuroh flips over table in anger.

"Nya! Put the table back." Neko began to panic.

Kuroh put the table back nicely.

"Thank you."

And throws the table to Neko.

"Hahaha... that was an illusion~"

"NO!"

"Neko 1. Kurosuke 0."

"NO. JUST NO.!"

"Yes! Neko wins~. Shiro would agree."

Kuroh begin to sing and Neko didn't protest like the last one.

Kuroh finish singing and kiss Neko right hand and- "Do you like it?"

"Actually... it's horrible. NYAHAHAHA" Kuroh pissed off and draw Kotowari.

"... Let's end this project shall we? See you in the next chapter (maybe) and if you want to request... Please PM, DON'T REVIEW! AND KUROH! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL NEKO? DON'T KILL HER OR ELSE!"


End file.
